Sonic and Lilac: Power of Chaos
by AaronKasarion
Summary: It's been 6 months since the defeat of Brevon in Planet Avalice. However, a portal teleports Lilac, Carol and Milla to another world! And not only that, another set of heroes were teleported to that same world! ANd it seems like someone has been love struck!
1. Dawn of Romance

Haaaah... Avalice, the beautiful planet filled with fascinating creatures. This place lives a very beautiful yet powerful dragon. She was considered a hero after the defeat of Lord Brevon, an evil villain that planned to use the Kingdom Stone. The night at Avalice, Lilac prepared the tents while Carol went to get marshmallows. Milla looks at an insect called a firefly. She was amazed on how beautiful the insects look when they glow around. She followed them while Lilac saw Milla running around. "Milla! Please be careful!" said Lilac as she was worried. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Milla replied.

Lilac was still worried about her safety after what Brevon did to her last year. When Lilac was about to chase Milla, Carol in time came with marshmallows. Lilac forces Carol to follow Milla and find some wood. At forest, Milla and Carol were looking for wood while innocent little Milla was playing digging the dirt. Carol was listening to her iPod of her favorite song but she never notices Milla found a strange thing on the ground.

"What's that?" questioned Milla as she stood a little closer.

" I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell

I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail

Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath

First test, feel the right, than the worst's left " Carol sang along with her favorite song but doesn't pay attention to Milla's safety.

Back at Mobius, Sonic was fighting Eggman riding the BIG ARM 2.0, an upgraded version of the original. "Hey Egghead! Didn't I destroy that thing a long time ago back on Launch Base Zone?" says Sonic as he puts his stance. "But I now upgraded it with more speed, flex, and power! This time It won't fail!" yelled Eggman as he makes the arms in defence mode. "That's what you said the last time... actually, you say that every time! But you always fail!" Sonic said that loud enough to make Eggman hear. "Grr... you're going to regret that!" Eggman angrily commands his vehicle to grab Sonic as fast as his machine could. Sadly... he was too slow. "No!" Eggman panicked as his Big Arm's... arm, gets stuck on the metal floor. Guess he never noticed anything of that. "Sorry Egghead! Wish to play with ya some more! But this one's gonna be quick!" said the hedgehog as he charges a spin dash. Eggman tried to pick up his machine's arm out but it wouldn't budge. Sonic used the overcharged spin dash that it was so powerful enough to cause his emerald and Eggman's other emeralds to react.

Returning to Avalice, Milla freaks out when a big portal appeared out the ground. She couldn't move because her muscles wouldn't respond. She was paralyzed. The portal was pulling the basset into it and Milla fell into the portal but Carol finally notices when she found Milla in trouble. "MILLA!" said Carol as she rushed to her then grabbed Milla's arm to pull her out. However the force was too strong for her that she was pulled down as well. "Hel...p" Carol barely said as she was struggling to pick up Milla.

Carol screams in panic,"LLLLIIIIILLLLLAAAAAACCCCC!"

The scream was loud enough to make Lilac notice. "Oh no! The girls! Hold on! I'm coming!" said Lilac as she panicked then ran on her top speed to the forest. She uses her dragon boost to rush towards the forest even faster. As she finally arrived, she sees her best friends sucked into a portal, "Lilac!" said Carol as tears were on her eyes. Lilac ran as fast she could to grab Carol out of the portal. She succeed, so she ran back to pull them up. However, Lilac stepped on a random small tiny boulder, causing her to twist her ankle. As she tripped, the three were sucked to the hole while they scream... until there was nothing left.. "Is this it?" Lilac questioning herself. "Is this how my life will end?" she started to shed a bit tears and disappeared from the darkness.

Back at Mobius, a chaos control was activated while Eggman and Sonic never noticed the reaction. "Oh no!" yelled Eggman as Sonic knew what was going on. "Don't tell me you have a Chaos Emerald!" said Eggman when he knew Sonic had an emerald with him. But soon afterwards, Sonic was paralyzed after all that power. "C-crap! I... can'tt sto..pp it! Sonic barely said anything. "SONIC!" both Tails and Knuckles yelled as they saw what's happening. "GHHHH...RRRAHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain as everything went white all of a sudden. "Oh no! Not again!" Eggman continued to yelled after he remembered they were sent to Earth last time.

"What's going on?!" a female bat along with a dark hedgehog were hiding until was touched by the light. After the white void closed, everything that was pulled into it disappeared.

 _ **On an Unknown Planet...**_

At a grass field, Sonic slowly opens his eyes, "Owww... W...what happened...?" As he sits up, he takes a look around, "This place... Why does it sound familiar...?" However he realizes his friends are gone. He jumps up and starts running to look for Tails and Knuckles.

"Tails! Knuckles! Where are you?" Sonic yelled as loud as he could, but no answer. As he ran to deserts, to forests, to jungles, yet no sight. Sonic suddenly sees a purple light dashing towards him. Sonic takes a look all confused, "Wha-what is that...?" However as he took a good look, he flinched and tried to stop his feet to slow down but since the purple figure never noticed somebody coming to her, they collide each other as Sonic was pushed backwards along with the purple light. They started to rollback until they hit a tree. When the rolling was over, Sonic rubs his head in pain, "Owww... Huh...?" As he looks down, he found a purple girl with long hair that was injured badly on his lap. "Hey! Hey! Hey are you alright?! Speak to me!" The girl finally wakes up, "OW... W-w-what happened... As she looks up and sees sees an unfamiliar face, she panics. "AAAHH!" Due to panic, she punches the hedgehog straight away. "Oww! What the heck was that for?!" Lilac realizes her actions and apologized, "I'm sorry... I thought you were some monster trying to eat me.." Sonic rubs his face, "Well, it's alright... I can't blame you. That's one good defence you have there." Lilac rubs her fists, "Well I did train in Martial Arts" Sonic stands up and greets himself, "Name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And who might you be?" Lilac greets herself as she soothes her hair, "I'm Sash Lilac! But call me Lilac! Owwww...I think I twisted my ankle..." Sonic looks down, "Sorry about that..." However Lilac gives him a warm smile, "It's okay. It happened a long time ago. Some portal sent me here."

"Portal?"

"Yeah."

Sonic picks up the dragongirl to his arms, causing the dragon in shock, "Hey! What are you doing?!" Sonic exclaims, "I can help you with that! Let's go!" Before Lilac said anything, Sonic boosts themselves in high speeds. Lilac's face was blown by the amazing wind currents. She had thoughts, "Oh my... He's even faster than myself. Just what is he...?"

 _ **Days have passed after that. The two meet Chris Throndyke, Sonic's old friend, to assist them on their progress. Chris reveals that in order to get home, they must collect the Chaos Emeralds. Adventure after adventure, they traveled to different islands. Along the way, Sonic and Lilac meet their friends, Tails and Milla, who assisted them by using their flight abilities. Then, a fight started between Sonic and his old rival Metal Sonic. The battle was very rough and Sonic almost lost. However Sonic had the power which no one can expect. He finally gains victory by defeating Metal Sonic. After collecting the Chaos Emerald from Mr. President, they set out to find the next Chaos Emerald located on a beach. The party ended sadly as the Doctor stopped them. However after yet another defeat, Lilac saves Sonic from drowning, creating a relationship which no one can ever realize. A month has passed and yet not enough Chaos Emeralds to get home. Lilac, grew that feeling of Sonic getting in harm's way**_ _._

 _Meanwhile outside of the Throndyke's Mansion..._

Lilac was very quiet while she looks at the starry night sky filled with diamonds known as "stars". "Are you okay?" A voice was heard. Lilac jumps a little as she turns around only to see the blue blur himself. "Is something wrong?" Asked the hedgehog. The dragon turns around and sighs in anxiety as she looks at the clear blue space over the sky. "We haven't heard anything from Eggman in a while since back at the Resort. I'm kinda worried of what's he's up to.. I got a bad feeling about this... " Lilac hold her arms together, worried of what the doc has on his blur smiles as he puts his warm hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry... " Lilac knew and has a smirk on her face. "You are planning something new aren't you?"

"Hehe!"

"Sonic!"

Tails appears along with the others.. And I'm pretty sure another hedgehog is angry. "Sorry guys! Gotta go!" as he leaves, Lilac holds his arms, making Amy grin even more. "Sonic where are you going?" "I'm heading to Station Square to find some clues about what's Eggman up to!" The hedgehog quickly runs off, causing a gigantic wind to blow his friends back.

"AHHHHH!"

Sonic returns with a confused face, "Uh... Oops..." The echidna jumps up angrily, "SONIC! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOT!" Sonic rubs his head in sweatdrops. "Sorry... " as the hedgehog speeds his feet and leaves, Lilac stares at him with a worried eyes mixed with fear. "Sonic..."

9:00 pm. At Eggman's base

"I can't be a villain if I can't even defeat a hedgehog! What's worse is that dragongirl! What should I do? Hmm..."

"BOSSS! A tiny childlike robot comes flying and crashes into his base freaking the doc and causing him to jump back in pure shock. "GAAAHHH!"

"Oww..."

"Well well... If it isn't Bokkun."

"Sir! It's so nice to see you again!" The little robot hugs the doctor, causing him to push back. "Get off me!"

"What happened doc?! I was so worried about you!"

"Wait.. How did you program yourself and turn your-self on?"

"I think after when we defeated Metalix 6 months ago, I somehow got mixed with electric wires. It turned me on and then.."

"Reprogrammed your database and functions by itself! I'm a genius afterall!"

"An EVIL genius doc!"

"That's right! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So what's your plan to destroy Sonic?"

"Hmm... I got it!" I'll rebuild Metal again! But with this Chaos Emerald!" He holds an Emerald will unlimited amount of power. "With this, I'll multiply its power and make Metal much more powerful!"

"Are you sure it's gonna wor-"

"Shut it or else I'll turn you to metal scrap!"

"y-yes sir.."

Back to the Heroes..

Sonic finally arrives to the others after a large amount of passing time. The dragon asks, "Any luck?" The hedgehog drops his ears. "Sadly no..." Over the clouds were two unexpectedly and never before seen creatures called "The Demon Sisters", Ikishi and Akuma. "Ack! Yet another body was disgusting!"

"Calm down sister... We might find another set of bodies."

"Look there sister!"

"What is it?"

They look down on a purple dragon and a green wildcat. Akuma was hungry, "Their bodies look very nice! Let's take them! Shall we?" As they lower themselves towards the ground, they rush at Lilac and Carol, and take them away to the sky. "GOTCHA!" Lilac panicked and screamed, "AHH! Get off me!" Carol does the same, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic and Knuckles chase them, "LILAC! CAROL!" The blur sees something shiny behind him as it turns out to be the same necklace Lilc made him with a big pearl on it. "Lilac... FORGET THIS! I'M GOING AFTER HER AND I'M GONNA SAVE HER!" Knuckles grabs him, "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?! You have no idea where she is." Sonic sweatdrops, "I made a solid promise to her!

"I made a promise I'd protect her and I don't want to break that promise.. I HAVE TO GO!" As the blur engages for a boost, the echidna grabs his shoulder, stopping him at his feet.

"NOT SO FAST! YOU'RE NOT GOING ALONE!

"Wait.. What?"

Knuckles cheeks suddenly turns fade red and looks away with a face of attitude, "Okay... Carol might be a little crazy but she's also very... Sweet... Look! Just Take me with you! Okay?..." Knuckles gives his determined face to the hedgehog, successfully convincing him. "Alright then. LET'S GO!" He then uses a boost to blast himself and Knuckles in massive speed. "GRRAAAHHH!" Sonic knew those two, Akuma and Ikishi, were demons and knew exactly where they hide...

In a dark spooky mansion..

The hedgehog brought a flashlight with him. "Oh man.. This place sure gives me the creeps..." Sonic shivered. Knuckles, "Enough wasting time... Let's save the girls!" As they proceed, a certain scream makes Sonic stop his footsteps. "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" The hedgehog puts his fighting pose, "THAT SOUNDED LIKE LILAC!" Due to the scream, it awakened the bats and they suddenly come after the two duo. "Crap! We got company!" the hedgehog yelled. Knuckles, "Let's give them a taste of our power!"

"RIGHT!"

They engage in battle as Sonic uses his feet to kicks the bats while Knuckles uses his fists to crush them. As they finished, there was another scream. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Over there!" As Sonic points at a certain wall, Knuckles breaks it with his fists to arrive at a cave. Sonic and Knuckles were ready to fight as they use their defence but their eyes were shocked as they seen Lilac hanging on the chimney. "L-Lilac?!" The hedgehog was quite shocked. "S...sonic...?" The dragon barely spoke. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" As soon as Sonic tries to come towards her, Knuckles grabs him.

"Knux! What are yo-"

"Sonic... I have a bad feeling about this.."

"...he's right..." Lilac disappears and teleports to the duo with darker skin and dark red eyes with wings, "HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Carol appears behind them with the same look evil face, "Hehehehehehe..."

"WOAHH!" The two male heroes panicked. "You miserable creep..." Said the possessed demon dragon. Sonic grew angry, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL LILAC'S BODY?!" Knuckles, "GET OUT OF CAROL NOW!"

"We like these bodies! If you want them... you have to fight us... Hahaha!" Said the two possessed girls. "YOU SHALL DIE HERE AND NOW!" As the two disappeared, one appears behind Knuckles and he tries a punch but it was dodged instantly like it was child's play. The dragon the appears in front of Sonic as Sonic jumps towards her. "HEAHH!" Sadly it was not effective as they pass through their bodies. "See? We're ghost now! Your attacks are nothing!" Possessed Lilac suddenly breaths fire aiming at the blue blur, making him dodge the attack and run. "Run pest! Run! Hahaha!"

The hedgehog steps and stops as he turns to the possessed dragon. As Knuckles fights the possessed Wildcat, the echidna was quickly thrown to the hedgehog as the two possessed heroines were increasing power much greater than expected. "GHH..." Grunts the echidna in pain. As Sonic catches off guard, the wildcat secretly kicks him in brute force like a blue kick ball and the dragon immediately holds him. "Now time to bite! "

The possessed Lilac bites Sonic's back, sucking some blood off his veins and causing him to scream in pain, "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SONIC!" As the Bat looking dragon drops Sonic, Knuckles immediately catches him. "SONIC ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"...gh..."

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah..."

And as the two stand up and put their poses, Possessed Lilac appears in front of them, ready to breath fire again. As Sonic blocks the attack, his charm was shown the dragon stops. As she states at it, Lilac takes control of her body for a brief moment, "Sonic! USE YOUR FLASHLIGHT! ITS THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT THEM!" She loses control and was possessed once again. "Not sure why but let's try!" Sonic takes out his flashlight and points at Lilac, making her blind as her clear body turns solid. "NOW'S MY CHANCE!" The hedgehog attacks the possessed dragon multiple times. Kicks her away, the possessed wildcat throws Sonic back in brute force and as Demon Carol goes after Knuckles, he points the flashlight and attacks Carol various amount of times. He then gives his final attack to push Carol to the top center of the chimney. Sonic does the same as he kicks Lilac immediately to the same location. As the two were hit together at the same time, they are out of mind control and fall to the ground, well not before Sonic and Knuckles holds them in their arms. Akuma and Ikishi appear.

"YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Sonic asked, "What's you plan?! What are your plans with Eggman?!"

"Eggman? We don't know who's by the name of "Eggman...'" Answered the demon. "We are here to give you a message... By the democracy.. Our boss..."

"The Future of this Earth will forever be changed by me and will turn into nothing but a world of darkness and destruction..."

"What?! Destroy Earth?!" The echidna was shocked. "Farewell.." The two demon sisters disappear. "WAIT YOU TWO! DAMN!" The Echidna yelled angrily. "What was about that democracy?!"

"We'll discuss that later... Right now we need to take care of Lilac and Carol." Said the Hedgehog.

"Right"

As they finally arrived, the heroes were explaining what was the "Democracy" the twin demons were talking about. "Democracy... The future of Earth... Something doesn't add up.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.."

Knuckles steps in, "Sonic let's see that bitemark"

"oh okay..." As he steps and turns around, everyone were completely shocked. "What the?! It's gone!"

"Oh! That dragongirl is going to pay!" Said the angry pink hedgehog. "Amy... Chill.. They were both in mind control... She would never do that on purpose.."

Tails, "I'm worried about Lilac and Carol.. They looked pretty hurt.."

Sonic and Knuckles kept quiet since they were the ones that actually hurt their bodies. "Let's hope tomorrow that something will come up so we find out who is this democracy character so we stop him!" Said the echidna.

 _ **After days, the heroes tried to find clues about Democracy. Yet no answer. Chris invited them to go to a snow mountain. They wouldn't leave their friend worried so they accepted the offer.**_

 _Meanwhile at a Van.._

"Wow! It's amazing!" Milla was gazed by the beautiful trees.

Tails suddenly points a tree. "That tree over there is 1000 years old! According to the guide that I have, years have passed since that tree was in that spot. No matter what massive human strength or disasters of a fire spread, the tree was never taken down! It's that strong!"

"Wow..." Milla couldn't resist but look at the tree. "One day I want to climb it! Teehee!"

"Hehe." Tails comes close to her ear and whispers, "The two of us together.." The puppy girl giggles quietly while she licks Tails's cheek."My little foxy" Tails suddenly felt like he was gonna faint, "Eh.. Hehe.."

Back to Knuckles and Carol. The echidna crosses his arms as he looks at the window silent. Carol suddenly scoots over to him, "Listen Knux... Thanks for saving me the other day. You are my hero."

"Uh... Sure Carol... " Knuckles suddenly blushes. The wildcat knew what he was feeling and gave him something that would make him react... A kiss in the cheek. Knuckles suddenly reacts and jumps back, "AHH! Baka! How dare you! Catching me off-guard like that!" The wildcat returns with a childish chuckle. "Hehehehe"

Back to the speedy heroes, Sonic and Lilac.

Sonic smiles while looks at the beautiful view, Lilac tries her best to get his attention. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?" Sonic briefly turns to the dragon, causing her to shake by nervousness. "Uh...uh... It's nothing..."

"Okay" he turns back to watching the mountains by the window. Lilac swears herself for missing her chance of confessing to him. She then scoots a little closer to him and suddenly looks down on Sonic's hand. Lilac herself wasn't even sure on what's going with her but ignores her actions as she carefully and slowly reaches to Sonic's hand. As she gets closer, the van runs over bump on the concrete, making everyone bounce and Lilac on the other hand falls on Sonic. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Lilac as she looks up, Sonic's handsome face makes Lilac's heart race in high pace and she quickly jumps back. "U-u-u-uh... I'm s-s-sorry!" She immediately blushes, making her cheeks blush red and hides her face. "It's fine!" The hedgehog immediately smiles.

"... Sonic...?" Lilac asks.

Sonic turned back to Lilac once more, "Yeah?"

"Sonic... I... I.."

"Yeah?"

"I... I lo-" she was suddenly interrupted by Chris as he said, "We are here guys!" They finally arrived to the mountains as everything was.. Well, white! As for our main heroes, they step out to feel the breeze while their warm clothes keep them from the cold. "All right! Let's go!" Everyone was out of the van except the dragongirl herself. She was very quiet and silent, figuring out what she would have said before she was interrupted and swears herself for losing her biggest chance of confessing her feelings towards the blue hero. "...just why wouldn't I say it... Maybe it was a dumb idea... It's too early..." Carol enters inside the van to get Lilac out, "COME ON LILAC! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Lilac replied, "Yeah... sure.."

Sonic and Tails ride on a snowy mountain down, making combos and cool tricks. "WOOHOO!" Sonic as he rides the snowboard, makes a handstand while Tails jumps on top and stands on Sonic's feet, considering he doesn't weigh that much. "YAHOO!"

Everyone was watching them from below. "Carol yells, "WATCH OUT YOU TWO!" The duo clearly see a boulder on their sight. "AHHH!" As they crash, the two fall on the snow and they roll, creating a huge snowball and falls on the lower level. Sonic and Tails pop out of the snowball, causing everyone to laugh. Lilac giggles as she watched the whole thing and tries her best not laugh.

"Hehe!" The hedgehog chuckles. As everyone leaves, Sonic walks to Lilac and asks, "What were you gonna tell me Lilac?" The dragon shook as she was shaking nervously. "Uh... Sonic..." Lilac was having a lot of thoughts on her head.

 _"Come on Lilac... Just tell him... Tell him how you feel.. Stop being a chicken and tell him!"_

 _"But what if he doesn't like me?"_

 _"YOU HAVE TO! HE'S THE ONE YOU LOVE RIGHT?!"_

 _"DAMN IT... I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"_

"Sonic... I..." Lilac barely says, making the hedgehog question her. "Yeah?"

"Sonic.. The truth is... I.. I lov-"

She was interrupted as a sudden explosion cause the heroes to shake. "GAHH! WHAT NOW?!" As the two run to where the explosion occurred, it appears it was a gigantic machine, the same one Sonic fought months ago. "This again? Oh well.. Come on Lilac! Lest teach them the real power of speed!"

"YEAH!" As they use boost to run around the machine, the machine however can turn its arms around as much as it wants and Sonic dodges in time. "WOAH!" Sadly, Lilac was tricked and was caught by it. "Gh.. Let go of me!" Sonic tried to save her. However the machine used its feet to kick Sonic away. "Sonic!" Knuckles was climbing the machine as Carol was using Tails as a helicopter to fly to it's control panel. Milla was using her psychic barriers as shields to protect them. "Come on Tails!" "Right!" As they hop on, Carol opens the control panel and checks for the right wires to deactivate and not make it explode for the protection of people. Knuckles on the other hand, tries to break the arm that's holding Lilac. "HOLD ON LILAC! I'LL GET YOU OUT!" Sonic appears in full speed and in anger, "ALRIGHT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" As he jumps and puts his arm on the front to use his fist to break through the MEGA robot. However, what Sonic didn't expected is that covers itself with the arm Lilac is in and uses her as a shield. The hedgehog PUNCHES Lilac's face even though she's unconscious due to not having enough time to react. "LILAC!", Sonic eye's were widened, but was thrown again. "Woooaah!" Knuckles quickly uses his fists to punch through the arm and in meantime, Tails, Carol and Milla get to the deactivation switch and press it together. "GOOOO!" The mega Egg-robot stops functioning as it falls and Knuckles grabs Lilac immediately and carries her. They land safely and everyone else was on ground. What surprised the heroes is that a missile was shoot out from the machine and the missile was flying away, confusing the heroes. "What the?! Maybe it pressed something in accident."

"Uh Knuckles? I don't thin-"

"Lilac is unconscious! We should worry about that missile later!" As he takes her, Sonic comes back injured with no clothing at all, even though he never did. The hedgehog had a look of guilt. "Hey Sonic! We better go!" Said Knuckles but Sonic didn't respond. "Sonic!"

"JUST GO! I need some time alone!"

"Gh!" Knuckles was horribly surprised and flinched. However, he takes the unconscious Dragongirl anyway and everyone headed back to a warm large apartment building. Sonic leaves and walks slowly, to the woods and never comes back. Meanwhile at the sky over the seas, Bocoe, Decoe and Bokkun were on the EggMobile with something the finally collected, a CHAOS EMERALD! "That went perfectly well!"

"YEAH! And that was the perfect scheme! Using that machine's transporting system to send us that chaos emerald by launching that missile!"

"Those hero dopes don't know nothing!"

"You said it! I hope the doc gives us a promotion!"

"YEAHHH!"

At the building where the heroes are resting, Lilac opens her eyes only to see her friends next to her. "Uh... What happened...?"

"You ok Lilac?" Asked the worried wildcat. Lilac responded "I'm fine Carol! Ow... My cheek..." Everyone stayed quiet since they saw what happened. "I'm sorry if I was a bother to you guys." Said Lilac.

"It's fine Lilac."

"How did I have a mark on my face...? Was I attacked by Eggman..?" Knuckles couldn't bare to tell her the truth, "Y-yeah it was him!" Suddenly Lilac felt something missing;but, she realized it wasn't something, it's someONE. "Guys? Have you seen Sonic anywhere?"

"Not me" said Helen as she makes dinner for everyone. "I think he's in the woods. He was very moody,and a bit depressed" Knuckles responded, which Lilac was in pure shock. "WHAT?! HIM IN THE WOODS ALONE?! Wait.. Depressed?" The dragon couldn't help being worried about Sonic and thus, she jumps out of the bed and runs out to find him. "WAIT LILAC!" Knuckles yells, "Me and my big mouth.. ". As Lilac runs as fast as she could, she quickly turns around to see if she could find him. "SONIC! SONIC!" Sonic was sitting on a tree log, looking down on the snow, with emotionless face thinking of what's wrong with him. "*sigh*" Suddenly a footstep makes him react to who just arrived. It was Lilac! She was huffing since she grew tired of running. "Huff... Huff.. Huff..."

"L-lilac?" He turns away, "Sorry if left so suddenly..."

"Is there something troubling you? If you do, you can talk to me" as Lilac spoke, Sonic still looks down thinking of what he did to her. "I can be useful Sonic! Please just tell me. I'll support you even if I'm a little.. You know.." As Lilac smiles, Sonic still couldn't look at her. Lilac tries to act cheerful, "Sonic, I know how you feel! I know you couldn't save me but it's okay! I'm fine! It happened to me one time when I tried my best to save my best friend Ca-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT, LILAC?!" Sonic angrily yells at Lilac at the top of his lungs. The dragongirl's heart was severely crushed by his action. "*gasp*" She felt like she wanted to cry but as a response, she said, "Then why don't you talk about it?!"

"THIS IS MY DAMN PROBLEM ALRIGHT?! I LOST TO A PIECE OF CRAP AND THATS IT! IM DONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sonic as he turns around to look away, he was hit by a snowball. "GAH! Huh?" As he looks closely on Lilac, her eyes were filled with sad tears. "The Sonic I know never gives up on anything... He risks his life just to save others. He always says words filled with determination... No matter how much he's fallen, he gets up and tries again. So that's why.. I... I.." She throws two snowballs on Sonic's face, the 2nd hits Sonic so hard he trips on the tree log and falls on the ground. "Right now... YOU'RE NOT YOURSELF AT ALL!" She turns and runs away from him, sobbing in tears. As for the blue hero, he looks at the sky with a sad face, "not myself huh...? Gh... Grr... DAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNN IIIIITTTTTTTTT!" He screams his loudest in pure anger and regret. As he stands up, he walks away. Away from everyone as possible.

Back at the building, as Lilac arrives in tears and anger, sits down at the seat of the front building outside. "HMPH!" Carol and Knuckles look at each other, "l think something happened between the two." Milla then walks to Lilac, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't care anymore!"

"... Huh?" Tails felt something on his fur, it was clearly snow. "It's... It's snowing!" Suddenly, the building's owner comes out, "Everyone! You should get inside immediately! There's gonna be a terrible snowstorm!"

Tails, "Come on Lilac! Please!"

"I don't care about that idiotic hedgehog! Hmph!"

"Please!"

"I SAID I DON'T CARE!"

"Well... It's time to tell her the truth..." Knuckles stands up and walks to the dragongirl. "Listen Lilac... About that mark on your cheek... It wasn't Eggman..."

"Wait.. What..? Then who did it..?"

"It was..." Knuckles told everything that happened, everything that's the truth. Lilac was purely shocked and never expected to hear that. "Is... That why he's depressed...?" "Sonic is suffering the guilt for hurting you, which is why he left."

Lilac felt like she wanted to cry again, however she stands up and runs back to the forest, ignoring the warnings of her friends, "Sonic... I'm sorry... I never knew... Please don't leave me... PLEASE!" Just as she runs as quickly as possible, a tiny boulder was on her way and Lilac kicks it, causing her to injure herself and fall on the ground. However, her velocity was very high she couldn't stop and kept rolling and rolling that her body was dropped from a cliff. "AHHHHH!" As she falls, she looks down, ready to face the pain. However, a blue light zooms towards her and catches her in time. "OOOFFF!"

Back at the building, Knuckles, Carol, and everyone else were extremely worried about the safety of their comrades. "I hope they are alright.."

"I hope so too..."

"We GOTTA GO NOW!"

"We can't." Knuckles says as he checks the window. "Look how terrible the snowstorm is. We just can't"

"But Sonic and Lilac.. "

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Just be patient."

Hours later, a dragon wakes up as she opens her eyes a little. "Hm... Huh?" As she looks up it was dark. It took her a matter of seconds before she realized she was inside a cave. "A cave...?" As she looks at her right, her eyes were wide. It was the blue blur himself, Sonic. "You alright?" Lilac was still looking at him as Sonic makes a fire to keep themselves warm. "Y-yeah." Lilac responds. Sonic still looks away feeling guilty for what he done. Lilac holds his hand softly, "Sonic... It's not your fault... The machine was the one to blame, not you. Please Sonic." Sonic didn't expected Lilac to know that, however he felt a bit more guilty for yelling at her earlier, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Lilac.. I wasn't myself at all" Lilac replies with a kiss in the cheek, "It's okay Sonic. I forgive you. I know you were just worried about my safety." Sonic felt a warm grab from Lilac's hand. As Lilac smiles, Sonic slowly smiles and tries to keep the fire up to warm themselves up. The dragon scoots over and asks Sonic, "Sonic...? Do you trust me..?" That question surely made the hedgehog confused, "But... I do trust you Lilac... In fact... I want to tell you how I got my speed in the first place.. I wasn't born with it, it was given to me." Lilac was surprised as her eyes were very wide, considering how she never knew the truth about his true origins. Sonic explains, "It was one night... I never had parents and thus I was captured by Eggman as a helpless child. My fur was brown at the time and my shoes.. Well... They were worn out. As he tested me for a running experiment, using a nucleus energy, something happened as an explosion occurred. I was hit by it and because of this, it turned my fur blue and I tried to run away. What I didn't expect is that I was extremely fast, but my feet were burning due to running too much. But on the positive side, there were a pair of experimental shoes. As I put them on, I was WAY fast, I zoomed out of there quickly. That's how it all happened." Lilac was very speechless and couldn't think of anything to say but, "Wow..." Sonic leans back and look at the sparkling crystals on the ground's ceiling. "Yup... Look at those crystals!" Lilac looks up, "They're so beautiful...". "They sure are..." Just as Sonic tries to stand up, Lilac puts her head on his chest and falls asleep. Sonic looks down on her and smiles. "Sweet dreams Lilac..." They both fall asleep as the snowstorm still occurs.

The morning sun arises as our heroes exit their beautiful dreams to restart a new day. "YAWWWWWNNN!" the dragon yawns as she rubs her eyes to give herself a better view after her beautiful nap. She was shocked and surprised as the snowstorm already ended. "Finally... Wait... Where's Sonic..?", the dragon questioned herself, worried of what might have happened to him. "Yo!" A sudden voice was heard. As Lilac turns around, it was Sonic and everyone! "EVERYONE!" Lilac barely said anything before being trampled by her two worried friends, "LILAC! *sniff* I WAS WORRIED!" Lilac hugs the crying wildcat, " It's okay Carol! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

Sonic steps front to talk to Lilac, "Again Lilac, I'm sorry I yelled at you... I was jus-"

"It's okay Sonic.. I forgive you.." She clearly comes close to hug him. As they both hug each other, everyone decides to head back to Chris's house. "Let's go"

Even after for some time, Tails and Carol were still on progress to fix Chris's teleporter. "Man... This is gonna take forever to fix!"

"Huh... Where's Sonic?" Asks Carol

"Must be out on a adventure. He can take care of himself so there's no need to worry about him that much." As soon as Tails explains, a cockroach falls on Milla.

"EEEEKKK! A COCKROACH!"

Tails was very scared as the two kids run around in circles, creating havoc.

"GUYS! Settle down!" Chris tries to stop them. However, it was too late as the two kids crash at each other.

"Ugh..."

"Ow..."

"What a bunch of little kids..." Carol states. However, what she did hear was her best friend's voice, "Hey Carol..."

"Hey Lila- WOAH!"

The wildcat was horribly surprised."Are you wearing... MAKE UP?!". Everyone zoom to where Lilac is, making her feel awkward. "Woah Lilac... It's amazing I ever even seen you wearing lipstick before!"

"What's with the funny clothes?" Knuckles asks.

"UH... It's the new outfit Rouge gave me" Lilac responds.

"You don't say?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Tails asks Lilac.

The first thing Lilac asks was, "Is Sonic around?"

Carol made a quick smirk on her face, "Ohhh~ So this is got something to do with the hedgehog right~?"

Lilac, "Um it's complicated... You see... I was planning to go... Um... On a date with Sonic.. And..."

Carol, "Come on Lilac! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Easy for you to say. I'm just worried that he might not like the new clothes I'm wearing... So... I wanted to go on a date with Sonic..." Said Lilac.

Sadly, Chris disagreed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"W-WHY?!" Lilac asks in shock.

"If Amy finds out about that, she coul-"

KAPOW!

Carol pushes Chris away in brute force. "Don't mind him Lilac. You just go there and have some good time! I'll send Sonic the message on your way out when he comes back!"

"Thanks Carol" says Lilac as she walks out.

 _Back at Eggman's Secret Base..._

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bokkun was crying like a little baby he was always.

"WHY DO YOU GET THE PROMOTION AND I DON'T?!"

"Cuz we are better, bigger and smarter than you!" Says Decoe.

"Smarter?! HAHAHA! I'm twice as smarter than you two bucket of dirtbags combined!"

"What?!"

"I WANT MY PROMMMMMOOOOTTTIIIOOON! I WANT IT I WANT IT WANT IT! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, Bocoe gives Bokkun a big cake. "HERE! HAPPY?!"

"YAYYY!" As Bokkun eats the cake, Decoe and Bocoe have a discussion, "Why didn't we think about this earlier?" "You tell me..."

"Hey Bokkun!" Decoe gives a communicator to Bokkun. "Tell us if you find anything suspicious or useful when you find a Chaos Emerald alright and your reward is another cake!"

"YEAH!" Bokkun then flies away.

"What are we gotta do with that guy?"

"Beats me"

 _At Station Square..._

Sonic dashes to the center park of Station Square and waits for the dragongirl herself. And he was dressed in a black and red jacket with dark jeans. "I wonder why I got a message from Lilac to meet her here. And was it REALLY necessary for Carol to give me these clothes?"

The blue blur was waiting for Lilac to come as he stomps his foot, waiting impatiently. "Hm..."

"Sonic.."

"Oh! Hey Lilac! I was expec...ting... To.. See.. You... Here..." Sonic as he turns around, he was gazed by Lilac's incredible beauty. He was stunned and couldn't stop staring. The hedgehog had no words to say. "Uh... Uh.."

"Well.. Say something." Lilac says, expecting the blue hero to give her a comment on her new look.

"... What's with the funny clothes?"

The dragon clearly was getting pissed off, but since she doesn't want to miss her last chance, she calms down her temper. "Well today, I thought we could spend a good day... Just the two of us.."

"Doing what?"

Lilac sweat drops.

"Hey I know! We could go get some chili-dogs, or find out what Eggman's up to to foil his plans! Or go to the X-Tornado with Tails and the gang! Or maybe go collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds for safe keeping! Or mayb- UH..." Sonic stopped due to him feeling weird as Lilac was staring at him with a beautiful look. "Uh... Lilac.. Why are you staring at me like that?"

Lilac clearly giggles, knowing it's the same Sonic she knows, "Oh Sonic.. Today.. It's just you and me" She winks at him.

"Uh... O-okay."

As Lilac holds his hand, they walk off together peacefully. Or so they thought. A little robot appears out of the bushes, "Huh?! Decoe! Bocoe!"

"What is it?"

"You won't believe what's happening!"

"What?"

"Sonic and this Lilac... ARE DATING!"

"Dating?"

"How romantic~" says Bocoe

"What should I do?"

"Here's the plan!"

 _Meanwhile back at Chris's House_

"What's up guys?" Amy comes in after a 3 day shopping spree, not knowing the events that were happening so far. Everyone at least were very terrified of what might happen if she finds out about Sonic and Lilac's date.

"Nothing!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A sudden voice was heard. It was Bokkun!

"BOKKUN!" Chris, Tails and Knuckles yelled.

"Bokkun?" Carol and Milla barely said before being pulled back by the guys.

"Relax! I'm not gonna pull a trick this time! Geez!"

"What do you want Bokkun?" Amy asks.

"This is gonna shock you!"

"Huh?"

"Sonic and Lilac are going on a date!"

"GRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amy yells at the top of her legs as she was completely on fire. "GRRR...grrrr..." Everyone was backing away as much as possible. Chris saying, "Amy, calm down! It's just tha-"

Amy clearly wouldn't listen, "SHUT UP! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! DIDN'T YOU?! HOW COULD YOU LET MY BOYFRIEND GO OUT WITH THAT GIRL?!"

"No offense, but Sonic ain't exactly your boyfriend" Bokkun should have thought twice after stating that reason, because Amy then grabbed him, "What did you just say?!"

"NOTHING!"

KAPOW!

"EEYYYAAAAHHHH!" Bokkun was sent flying.

"Hey um.. Please calm down.." Milla says in a sweet voice.

Carol obviously said, "Man.. I never seen someone this pathetic."

Amy grew even more furious, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"You know what Amy, this exactly why we didn't tell you. Everytime Sonic and Lilac are together, you freak out and become utterly insane!"

"Because Sonic belongs to me!"

"WOOOOOwww... Bravo! You just won yourself a medal for #1 Stubbornest Person on the Planet!"

"HMPH!"

Carol carried on, "I can see why... You're just jealous of Lilac! Because she's calmer, faster, and more beautiful! Comparing Lilac to you is like comparing a fancy food to a dirty sandwich! You can't stand seeing Lilac close to Sonic! That explains why you hate Lilac! Wanna know something? Sonic has finally found you annoying as ever and so is everyone else! We are gonna stay in this planet! So get used to it! Do you know Sonic and Lilac kept having close relationship moments? Sonic likes mature women like Lilac! Not some obnoxious brat with a silly hammer!" After much explanation, Amy has gotten even more angry than anything else ever imagined as her eyes turn red fire. "GRRRRRRRRRRR"

"LISTEN YOU STUPID CAT! SONIC HAS RESCUED ME SO MANY TIMES WHEN I WAS IN DANGER BECAUSE HE CARES ABOUT ME!"

"Oh? Then why is Sonic with Lilac in the first place?"

Knuckles for the first time freaks out, "CAROL! DAMN IT! STOP SHOOTING YOUR MOUTH WHEN SHE CAN ACTUALLY DESTROY THIS PLACE! "

Tails added, "He's right you know"

Amy had enough of it all, "Sonic has saved me many times... So I'll do the same! We'll rescue Sonic! The last one standing will help me find Sonic! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

Everyone disappears instantly, leaving Milla behind. "Everyone? Where are you guys going?"

"You must be Milla right? Come on! Let's go save Sonic!" As she walks out, Milla had a bad feeling, "Why did this have to happen to me?"

 _Meanwhile at Eggman Secret Base.._

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Docoe and Bocoe panicked.

"I told Amy that Sonic and Lilac were dating!" Said Bokkun.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! AMY IS GONNA GO DEMON FORM!"

"YEAH!"

"Sabotage is a good thing to watch right?"

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND AMY'S NATURE!"

"HER RAGE IS SO VIOLENT, SHE CAN DESTROY ANYTHING IN HER PATH!"

"That's why it's the perfect plan... To ruin their game! Hahaha!" says Bokkun as he leaves with the EggMobile. "This is gonna be fun to watch!"

"BOKKUN! Come back!"

"Oh well... It's been nice knowing you"

 _Back at Station Square_

Sonic and Lilac were having their first walk together. Suddenly, Bokkun appears to in front of them. "Hello Sonic!"

"Bokkun.. You again?" Said Lilac.

"Indeed I am!"

"What do you want?"

"I told Amy you and Sonic and dating!" After that it was silent.

"...so? You came all this way just to tell us this? Amy can just kick, scream and cry whenever she likes! But that won't ruin our day!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you ask Sonic?"

Lilac was confused at first but as she turns to the blue hero, it would appear he was quite shocked.

"COME ON SONIC! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY AFRAID OF THIS!" said Lilac.

"You should be! Because she's coming here to look for you right now!"

Sonic's jaw opens widely as it falls on the ground. BONK!

"Well! Catch ya later suckas! AHAHAHAHAHA!" As Bokkun leaves, the dragon turns to the paralyzed hedgehog. "Sonic?"

Suddenly, Sonic was so scared he was extremely panicking. "THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

"SONIC SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Sonic finally gains control but still afraid, "Well... Lilac... Um.. It's been fun hanging out with you! Well... Uh.. If you excuse me..." Just as he was about to leave, Lilac holds him, "You're not going anywhere!"

"But Lilac.."

"A day isn't something to run and hide. Is something to enjoy, and have fun! Right?" She gives another wink.

"UH y-y-yeah.."

 _Around the city..._

KABOOM! KABOOM!

Amy was doing her hardest to find Sonic although she did cause quite major damage to the city. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HE?!"

As she looks around, she spots someone, "*GASP* THERE HE IS!"

ZOOM!

"Hey! What are you doing!"

As Amy hugs him, she completely realizes she was hugging the WRONG person in a Sonic costume. "Oh I'm sorry! I mistook you for someone else!"

"Um... Amy? Can we go back to the hou-"

"NO! WE ARE GOING TO FIND SONIC EVEN IF IT TAKES FOREVER! THERE'S NO TIME TO LOSE!" says Amy as she runs. "Wait for me!" Milla follows her.

 _In a fancy restaurant..._

Sonic was getting very nervous, considering about Lilac's safety in case if they do encounter the berserk Amy herself. He thought of himself, "This isn't good... Not only is Amy on the loose, but I got to focus on Lilac..."

Lilac noticed his look and asked, "Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so quiet. You're not nervous yet are you?"

"M-me?! Nonsense! Why you ask?"

"Because you look very sweaty"

"Sorry... "

Lilac giggles, "Don't be. This isn't about Bokkun and Amy's situation is it?"

Sonic was surprised, "O-of course not!"

Lilac puts her hand on Sonic's slowly. "Just a relax. Okay?" Lilac just as soon as she put her hand, she gets to Sonic closer.. And closer... And closes her eyes... And raises her lips... Waiting for the perfect moment...

Until... "GAH!" Sonic zooms out as Lilac scream, checking on the Daily Lunch Specials. "LILAC! CHECK IT OUT! ALL YOU CAN EAT CHILIDOGS! ISN'T IT GREAT?!"

Lilac gives a irritated look, "Sure... Why not..?"

 _Meanwhile, back at Station Square..._

There was chaos everywhere, and the citizens were panicking! Amy has been destroying each car with her hammer, looking for HER crush Sonic. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Man... That girl has lost her mind.." Said a citizen. "S-should we do something..?"

One of the old men calls Amy a psychopath, making Amy throw a huge car at him.

BOOM! "My leg!" the unfortunate gentleman shouted.

Milla was so freakishly scared, she couldn't even move. "A-Amy? Everyone is staring at you..."

Just as Amy finished destroying a car, she said, "I DON'T CARE! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I FIND SONIC! GRRR! COME ON!" As Amy leaves, Milla follows her, "Wait for me!"

Just as they left, a citizen come ready to ride his car... Until he found out it was broken. "Wha-wha happened to my car..?"

"THAT PINK HEDGEHOG CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"She was looking for someone named Sonic and went crazy.."

KABOOM!

His car exploded. "... WHAT THE HELL LADY?! MY CAR! I JUST BOUGHT IT AND IT WASN'T EVEN INSURED!"

 _Meanwhile in another location.._

"Wow... You just ate 34 chilidogs..."said Lilac as Sonic was completely full. "Hehe. Guess I was hungrier than I thought!"

"Ugh... Whatever!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Lilac suddenly spots a jewelry and comes closer, "Wow! Sonic! Look at this! They are so beautiful!"

"Wow! They sure are! Hey! Maybe one day, I might get you one soon!"

"*gasp* Really?! OH THANK YOU SONIC! " the dragon quickly hugs Sonic, making him blush and smile... But not for long as he sees something like it was nightmare... Amy..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic freaked out.

"It's something wrong?!" Asked Lilac in panic. "No! It's nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive sure!" Sonic gives a thumbs up while he sweats.

As Bokkun observes them, he quickly activates a machine, "Well... Since Sonic spotted Amy, guess we should go with the plan! Go E-110!"

Lilac asks Sonic, "Come on Sonic! Just tell me what's going on?"

"Well..."

They suddenly heard a scream, "AAAHHHHHHH HELP!" The two quickly turn their heads only to see Amy captured by a Eggrobot.

"AMY!"

"OH NO!"

Lilac, "sigh... I can't believe I'm saying this but... We have to rescue her..."

"We?! Uh.. I have a better idea: Why don't we call Tails and Knuckles and let them take care of this?" Said Sonic. Lilac irritated about his decision, says, "ORRR... I got a better idea. Why don't YOU go there and defeat that machine?"

"You're kidding me"

"Do I like I'm kidding?"

"No"

"SONIC! JUST GO OVER THERE AND SAVE AMY!"

"Uh... Can't we take a bite first THEN save Amy?"

Lilac couldn't take any more chances so she looks at Sonic with a grin, stomping her foot and waits for Sonic to go to the action. "Alright..fine... Here goes nothing!" Sonic immediately dashes the opposite direction of the battle.

"SONIC! AMY IS THAT WAY!"

"I KNOW!"

He finally appears in disguise while wearing a happy face mask, "Hey" Sonic using a different voice "I am HAPPY-MAN!" Lilacwas clearly annoyed and facepalms, "oh brother..." As Son- *Ahem* HAPPYMAN runs to the machine, it tries it's best by punching it. However, it's metal was hard and it was obvious Sonic was clearly doing his best NOT to completely free Amy.

Sonic however, looks behind him.

"Want to see my New Powerful technique?" Said a Market man as his book was grabbed. "WHA! HEY!"

"Okay.. Now let's see here.." Sonic reads the book that says,

"Step 1: Use strength to defeat your opponent in maximum force!

Step 2: Throw weapons by far distance

And Step 3: WARNING: Use this technique SPARINGLY."

"Okay! Here goes!" Sonic jumps to the stage and throws multiple punches in brute strength, "NANANANANANYAH!" After that, the blue hero freezes time and throws number of weapons, "KOTAMITU TORAME!"

And as he unfreezes time, he says, "SOSHTE MOTERAKU NOKITAS.."

KABOOM! The machine explodes.

Sonic cheers, "ALRIGHT!"

"SIR! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DONE?!"

"Huh?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO USE THAT TECHNIQUE?!"

Suddenly, a gigantic tank falls from the sky, scaring the crap out of the blue blur. "OH NO!" Sonic runs to Lilac to ask what happened and all he gets was, "ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE?!"

Sonic tries to act innocent, "But I did everything like it says on the Manual!"

However, the dragon takes the book and reads it, "WARNING: Use this technique SPARINGLY"

"Say what?"

Lilac then yells at him, "IT MEANS YOU DO THIS WITH CAUTION!"

At where the machine was, an explosion of Fire occurs, the rising of the demon female hedgehog! "GRRRR! I KNOW THAT WAS SONIC!" Milla comes in with two Ice cream cones. "AMY. I brought ice cream. You want some?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT STUPID ICE CREAM?! SONIC IS MORE IMPORTANT!"

Milla was trembled, "I'm sorry... I didn't m-m-mean to.."

"THEN MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND FIND HIM!"

Suddenly a voice was heard, "Amy!"

"WHAT?!"

It was Bokkun, "Sonic went that way!"

ZOOOOMM!

Amy runs at dashing speeds!

Meanwhile with Sonic and Lilac.

"This day isn't working out..." Says the sad dragon.

"What are you talking about?"

"is just that... Sonic... I really lik-"

RUMBLE...

What the two felt wasn't an earthquake. "Uh... Was that sound?" As the two turn to where the sound is coming from, it was no other than Amy herself, beast mode as she tramples the citizens in MASSIVE force. "I'M GONNA I'M GONNA I'M GONNA GET YOU SONIC! GRRRRRRRRRR! I WON'T STOP! I'M GONNA GGGEEEET YOU! YOUR MINE!"

"AHHHHH!" Sonic and Lilac both scream as they both run in high speed to escape.

 _Minutes Later... Sunset.._

The heroes were very tired after running so fast. "*sigh* That was close... You alright Lilac?" asked the blur himself, clearly there wasn't a response. "Lilac?"

The dragon was watching the sunset and the shore splashing of the beauty waves. However, she wasn't alright. "Forget it Sonic... Just take me home."

"Lilac..."

"Look Sonic.. All I wanted was us to have a normal date together.. "

"A date? Is that why you are wearing make up?"

That made the dragongirl more depressed and she leaves. "Lilac! Wait! Look, I already figured it out. So why are you still upset?"

"Sonic.. I been trying to have a good time with you. But you seem to be more interested in those chilidogs and that fear of Amy."

Sonic smiles a bit, "Don't be silly Lilac I'm not not worried at all!"

"*Gasp* OMG! AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lilac clearly fakes it to see evidence and sadly she did saw it.

"AHHHHHHHH! AMY!"

"I knew it! I knew it! That proves my point! Are... Are you really that terrified of Amy?" Sonic crosses his arms, "well.. Amy can be assertive" however, that didn't make Lilac stay so she walks away. "Lilac! Hold on!"

"I'm sorry... It's just... I wanted this day to be perfect but... It's not what I hoped for.." After a matter of seconds, Sonic gives a smirk look on his face. As Lilac noticed, she asked, "Sonic? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's not to look at? You been giving me this look all day."

"Stop it Sonic"

"Why not~?"

"Sigh.. Today wasn't exactly my idea of fun..."

"What could be more fun than this?" Says Sonic as he walks to Lilac. "Alright! Where would you like to go next?"

"..." Lilac didn't say a word.

"Give me your hand..." As the two hold hands, it was time for them to have some fun.

 _9:00 P.M. It was night_

Every citizen were relaxing having their regular normal day of their lives. Bokkun was still searching for the heroes. Amy on the other hand still tries to search for the blue hedgehog.

As Sonic and Lilac were walking, Bokkun appears out of nowhere. Sonic and Lilac put their fighting poses and as the two Bokkun and the EggMobile charge at this, Sonic and Lilac give a SpinDash/Cyclone combo against them and sends them flying into the spelling stars. As the two look at each other they give a look on each other and continue having a walk.

 _Meanwhile back at Chris's house_

"Ugh..." Was all that can be heard from the other heroes. "I'm bored.."

"Same here.."

"Do you have something to play Chris?"

"Sorry Tails..."

"Ugh.."

Knuckles was currently asleep while standing. "HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!" Asks Carol. "Beats me" replies Tails. "I got an idea! Let's play doodles on his face! Haha!"

"Tails... I swear...

You are a total genius!"

 _Back at Station Square on top of a Skyscraper..._

The moon was bright, and starry night stars were shining like diamonds in the sky. The two heroes stare at it.

"Isn't it beautiful Sonic?" Asks Lilac

"It sure is."

"Or... At least it was until Eggman destroyed it 6 years ago according to Chris"

"Hehe. That's Eggman for you! He'll do anything to get what he wants"

Sonic couldn't think do anything but ask, "Lilac?"

"Yeah?"

Sonic's ears fall down, "I'm sorry your date didn't turned out what you wanted Lilac..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE HAD LOTS OF FUN! Didn't we?"

"Really?"

"Look, I know it didn't turn out well because of your fear of Amy, but the most important thing is that we had fun"

"I guess you're right!"

After looking at the sky twice, Sonic asked, "Well Lilac. You become a great fighter. Guess ONE of us inspired you to do this am I right~?"

"Oh shut up!" Lilac fake punched his arm softly as she giggles.

"Also, you also reminded me how much I loved chilidogs!"

"And why would I do that..?"

"Because you seem like you care~"

The two look at each other with a smirk as Lilac LIFTS her feet up. Milla and Amy on the other hand appear from the door to reach the roof. Poor little Milla was very tired, "Huff... Huff... Huff.."

"I swear he's here somewhere.."

"I'm tired... And it's getting late..."

"Just tell me where's Sonic alright?!"

As Milla turns , she was very shocked, "*gasp* Oh no..."

"What is it Milla?" Questions the pink hedgehog.

"Um... Amy.. Let's go home..."

"Why? What for?" What Amy saw wasn't something she expected AT ALL and her eyes were wide.

Lilac planted her lips against Sonic's, giving each other the sweet warm kiss they ever wanted. Amy however, felt like she wanted to sob in tears. But she holds it in pure guilt.

Milla ask, "Amy..? Are you okay?"

"Milla... Just go..."

"But Amy.."

"JUST GO!"

Milla quickly leaves as she flies away, leaving the pink hedgehog severely heartbroken and leaves with tears in her eyes. Someone however was watching her. A dark and red striped creature that looked like Sonic was supervising her. "Hmph..." And it disappears.

 _At Eggman's Base.._

"Well... We tried to stop them sir." Said Docoe.

"Those two are already now a couple. Sonic and Lilac. Sure it's heartwarming but still... That dragon will want to stay into this planet... With her around, World Domination will BE IMPOSSIBLE! Her power is very great and combining with Sonic is gonna be impossible! We are facing with ONE Dangerous Couple people!"

Back to the Heroes..

Lilac releases her lips from Sonic's and puts her head on his chest. She slowly closes her eyes and cries, "I love you Sonic..." Meanwhile Sonic rubs her head softly and gives her a warm smile,

"I love you too... ... _ **Lilac**_..."

Finally, the two heroes are one. However, there's one question. Who is this democracy and where did he come from?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **Well guys! The story hasn't ended YET! We're just getting started! Prepare yourself for the upcoming chapter: REVENGE OF METALIX! Better get ready before it uploads!**_


	2. Revenge of Metalix

_**After Sonic and Lilac's love together, they finally arrived at the Throndykes, only to notice that Amy was missing. Months have past and not a single word has spread from the girl.**_

Sonic finally returns after a few hours of searching Amy. "Any luck?" Asked Lilac. Sonic shook his head left and right. "Where can she be? It's been months now!" Sonic shook his head, "I'm not sure... Why is that...?" Milla kept her mouth quiet for such a long time since the last time she saw Amy. The little girl sadly couldn't handle the pressure and decided to talk. "AMY... she left because..."

Later, Sonic thought of an idea, "How about going to the X-Tornado? It might be easier for us to find her in full view. There's no time to waste." The blue Hedgehog rushes to the ship. As Sonic, Knuckles and Lilac jump on top of the X-Tornado, Tails Milla and Carol get inside the plane and buckle up. "Let's go find Amy!" As Tails pulls the lever, they fly off. "Make sure to take a look out."

 _At the underground lair..._

The "Democracy" was checking on its surveillance to see if their was an intruder. "Have you gotten an invincible machine?"

"No sir.." Said the EggRobo servant.

"Very well... Find it at all cost.."

"Yes master."

BEEP BEEP!

It was clear that the surveillance has caught something on screen. "What's this?" It would appear it was the heroes on the X-Tornado. "Is that hedgehog again!"

"What should we do Master?"

"Eliminate them at all costs. Those fools, including that hedgehog, will ruin my plan for bringing all humans into extinction! Erase them."

"As you wish, Master.."

One of the EggRobo's activates a switch, launching multiple missiles at one towards the heroes. "Hey.. What's that?" asked Lilac. "Oh no... We got company!" Everyone panicked as the missiles were zooming towards them. "Aaah! Watch out!" Warns Tails as he turns the plane left and right to dodge the missiles. "Woah!" Sonic grabs the bottom as he holds Lilac onto him. "Hold on!" As the dragon hugs the hedgehog closer, the plane twists around to not get hit.. "Woaaaahhhh!" Just as Knuckles holds his stance, he grabs a missile and throws it to the other.

"Alright Knux!" cheered Sonic.

"Good job Knux!"

"Tails! Look out!" The plane was hit by a missile and as of that, Tails has lost control of it. "Noo!" Sonic comes to the window and knocks the door. "Guys! Use the eject!" As Tails opens the window, Milla and Carol successfully blast off with a parachute. Tails tried to do the same, but he was stuck, "Oh no! I'm stuck!" Meanwhile at the air while the heroes are flying, Knuckles glides himself. Sonic and Lilac however, were falling in high speed. "AHHHH!" Lilac suddenly had her arm grabbed by the blue blur, "Lilac! Can you do a Tornado move?"

"You mean my Cyclone? Yeah!" as soon as Lilac uses Cyclone, Sonic uses his new 'tornado' move and holds Lilac's hand as they spin to make a huge wind of Tornado to stop and fall slower. As as everyone finally landed on the ground, Tails's plane couldn't stop no matter how much he tried. "Stop!" As they get close to a huge boulder, the plane CRASHES on the boulder, seriously injuring the fox himself as he falls unconscious. "Tails!" Everyone were shocked as they run to where he is. However, Milla was the one going much faster than the others since she loves Tails deeply. The plane suddenly catches on fire and Milla tried to take Tails out. "TAILS!" A voice was heard as the powerful echidna uses his fists to punch through the plane and it breaks to pieces as it freed Tails out of the cramped seat. The little hound carries the two tailed fox to the ground softly and cries for his safety, "TAILS! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" As Sonic arrived, he checks on Tails's chest to check his safety. "Phew... He's still alive... But he's still pretty injured."

"Huh?" Knuckles felt something. "Is that... Oh no... Guys! We gotta go! Now! It's gonna rain!" Said Sonic, "Crap... But where? We can't carry Tails since he's injured"

"Good point.. Give me a sec!" Knuckles uses his fist and claws to dig a hole on a hill, and creates a shelter. "Here it is guys! A shelter!" As Carol saw the whole thing, she was gazed, "Hah… my knucklehead~" she clearly whispered so no one or Knuckles can hear. As everyone gets in, Sonic brings a lamp that survived the crash of the plane, and Knuckles brings a huge boxes of Lunches from Ella, Chris's maid. Carol packs up the wood to make a fire. She looks outside, "DAMN! That rainstorm is getting VERY bad!"

"I know what you mean. Man it's cold the wind keeps getting in." Said Sonic. "Leave it to me!" Carol packs up a few wood and in a matter of seconds, she made wall with a door on the hole. Everyone were amazed by her amazing skills. "WOW! That was quick!" Said Sonic as he was quite shocked. "That's Carol for you!" As everyone was eating, Lilac hands down prepared sushi to Milla, "Want some Milla?" There was no response as Milla was looking at Tails, supervising him. Lilac, "Sigh..." Sonic looks at the dog, "Poor girl..." Carol comes to the heroes, "Guys... Bad news..." Carol told something that shock everyone. "Wait do you mean?!"

Later...

Tails's eyes were wide by shock. The blue hedgehog was tired of raising his voice as he tries to catch his breath, "Huff...huff...huff..."

"Wha- what did you just say...?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, I told you the X-Tornado is gone. Destroyed." Everyone was silent. All but raindrops can be heard around the heroes. Tails couldn't believe his eyes , he felt like this is a lie, or a prank. "Y-YOU'RE LYING!" Before Tails said anything else, Sonic throws a piece of the plane's metal at Tails to prove his point. "That what I could get before it exploded."

"Oh no..."

Hours of Arguing have passed and it's already dark...

Everyone was silent after what just happened and Lilac tries to convince Sonic laying down on the ground, "What the heck is wrong with you?! Tails was just worked up after everything went too fast that's all! There's no way to fight your best friend even when he's hurt. Talk about this so you'll realize how silly this is"

"It's too late now.. Tails has gone way too far and we can't go back"

"Yes we can! Come on! Please just apologize, that's all"

"Like I said... There's no turning back..."

"Why not?!"

"...Tails is willing to risk his life to fight me. He more than just angry. Besides, if the argument was as cheesy, we wouldn't be here in the first place... Tails wants me to fight. So be it. That's all I have to say.. So good night.."

"...Sonic..."

Knuckles and Carol were having an argument until the dragon herself gets between to stop the fight. "Both of you, be quiet!" The echidna and the wildcat flinch. Lilac's eyes were filled with tears. There's been enough fighting already... It's over..."

"Sorry..." Both apologized. "Whatever... huh?" Lilac barely said anything before little Milla comes by the door. "Milla! There you are! Is he okay..?" Milla didn't say anything at all. Not a word. "Milla?" Asked the worried dragon. "I went to heal his wounds so he should have enough to eat.. But... He didn't want any and... *sniff* he said he doesn't love me anymore... So I left..." Milla curls up and cries as Lilac tries to confront her. "Milla calm down.. I'm sure he still loves you. It's just that he wants to be alone for a while. That's all" Lilac sighs as she stares at the ceiling. "Just this morning we were all so happy... But now look what happened... We lost Tails... Amy is missing... It's like... Our friendship is falling apart..."

10:00 pm at Night.

"It's 10 o'clock.. Tails is coming..."

The hedgehog was standing on an open field with his arms folded to each other, waiting for his opponent to appear. Gust of wind blow over the ashes, tears flee as the soar over the sky, and sorrow was trampling the hearts of the Avalice heroes. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard from far distance. Without a single thought, the fox finally appears.

Lilac notices, "Is that?"

"PLEASE DON'T FIGHT!" Milla cries

Gusts of wind blows around the heroes. The two look at each other with eyes pure with rage and hatred, waiting for the other to attack. But they still see the same memory with each other. Sonic opens his arms and grips his fists, ready to fight, "So you didn't lose your nerves after all... No matter how this battle ends, you won't regret it.. This is exactly what you asked for!" Tails replies, "That's perfect... Don't go easy on me... I won't be a coward this time.. In fact, I already figured a way to destroy you!"

7 Years... Into the future...

A young teen gained a memory. "Crap... That same memory again. Is my fight with Sonic the ONLY thing I can remember...?" The world was filled with despair and sorrow. Buildings have been tormented to pieces and the city was on fire. Destruction has fallen, evil has won, humanity has fallen, and what happened to our main heroes? Suddenly out of nowhere, the yellow teen with a sword was running across the city as fast as he could, doing his best to avoid the villain they called, "The Dark One"

"Huff... Huff.. Huff... Huff... Huff..." The teen uses his energy to run as fast as he could, while the "Dark One" was pursuing him at the moment. After realizing he was being followed, the teen hides behind a boulder to hide himself in the ashes. He breaths as he could to catch air after running so much. "..." The Dark One flies up to the open sky above, and starts to aim. It shoots multiple energy blasts towards building by building to destroy and eliminate humanity, and find the one he's looking for. Explosion by explosion, the teen mobian watches from below behind a broken wall piece, gripping his fists in anger on how cold and heartless the Dark One is. As the Dark One flies away, realizing that the mobian is not present, the mobian rushes his way to another location, avoiding contact at all cost. "Huff... Huff... Huff... Huff..."

Arriving at a building, the mobian enters a door secretly hidden under the boulders and uses an elevator to reach to lower levels of ground. The mobian was catching as much air as he could after all the running. "That was close... Huff... Huff..." The yellow figure enters a secret lair underneath the caves. It was filled with computers and very advanced technology. "I'm back Carol!" Carol, finally a 19 year old, comes to the mobian as she was wearing a scientist jacket. The wildcat has grown to be a fine adult, as she grew much taller than expected. "Are you alright? That's was crazy of you!" The mobian scratches the back of his head, "Sorry Carol... I was checking to see if there's any people left to save"

"I know.. But you should be careful.. Okay Tails?"

"Yeah I will. So anyway Carol. How's the Nuclear Chaotic Energy?" The fox asked. "We'll, we managed to get half of it." Carol picks up a capsule with a liquid that hold amazing power. "Wait.. You only had time to get HALF of the whole capsule in 2 years?!" "That's right. Remember Tails... You are our last hope... Our fate depends on you.." The wildcat holds the fox's hands. "Promise me this.. Tell our young selves to change the future! It doesn't matter if it takes to long or if they attack you, just promise me you'll try to convince them!" A tear falls from her eyes as Tails looks at her eyes with determination. "Understood"

"Now, you gotta find the time machine back at Chris's house alright? Use the energy wisely and take Milla and Lilac with you to help you out! I believe in you." She come close to the fox and gives him a hug. "Promise me to bring back Sonic and *sniff* please bring back my Knucklehead.. Okay? We need them alive.."

"Right.. I'll keep my word."

A sudden explosion was caused over the ground. And as of that, the whole cave was falling boulders, destroying everything underneath. "CAROL, LOOK OUT!" Tails suddenly grabs Carol and jumps to the side. The fox suddenly felt the capsule of energy hitting on his chest.

"Tails! Take this! Don't let the energy go to waste!" Carol gives the capsule to Tails before another explosion occurs, pushing Tails to the wall on force. "Gaaaaah!" As he stands up, the Dark One was within the shadows with glowing red eyes. Carol was grabbed by her shirt and couldn't move since the Dark One was too strong.

"Carol!" As Tails tries to come close, Carol immediately stops him. "Go! Hurry!" Carol tries her best but couldn't budge. "Tails... Hurry and save the future... Ack.. You our only hope... Gh... Take care of Milla... For me... I'm counting on you..."

"Carol!"

The Dark One aims his arm at the fox wonder to assassinate him. However Tails was lucky enough to escape the blast as he was thrown away by the impact wind to the ground from far distance. "Ghhh!" As he stands up, his eyes were wide open as he sees the explosion. Inside the explosion, Tails sees his great friend Carol... Disintegrated into ashes and dust. The fox was left with no words of what horror he experienced and instead of waiting for death to arrive, he immediately leaves the field with the Energy Capsule in his hands to escape. "Carol... I promise... Your death won't be in vain... Huff.. Huff... I will... I will save the future!"

Minutes Later, Tails suddenly arrives to a forest as he runs fast enough to reach. Arriving at his destination, the fox looks around only to find a metal door hidden beneath a tree trunk. "A passageway..." The fox enters immediately and slides down to a tunnel. As he slides all the way down, Tails gets to his feet, surprising two more characters. "Tails!" A purple female comes closer to him as another was a white canine with orange hair. Names you ask? Lilac and Milla. "Tails! You ok?" said Milla as he approached him. "Yeah. I'm fine"

"You should be careful Tails. You could have been hurt... I lost my love Sonic and our friend Knuckles... and I don't want to lose you too, okay?" Lilac hugs the fox. Before anything else, Lilac asked, "Hey.. Where's Carol? I thought she would be with you?" Tails was silent, he felt guilty for not protecting her. "Carol... She's.."

"She's what?"

"...she's been killed..." The fox hides his face as Lilac's eyes were beginning to water. As she collapse, she cries in tears. "No... Carol... *sob* That's it... Dark One is gonna pay..." Tails immediately stops her before she had a chance to run. "Stop! You'll be killed!"

"I don't care! Carol... " the female dragon falls on her knees again.

Minutes Later..

The three were discussing about the new project Carol made before she passed away while the fox demonstrates the liquid. "This is the Energy were are gonna use to go to the past. But we need to avoid the Dark One. All have to do is travel back to Chris's house while avoiding contact and use the Time Machine that Chris put his life to save us." The dragon was looking at the ground for some reason, given the fact that most of their friends are getting killed one after another. "You know... I just wondered how this all happened... " Tails grips his hands, looks at the floor with blurry eyes, wondering of what he done, "I wonder if this was all my fault... Sonic never deserved anything like this... His death I mean..." A warm hand places at his hand gently, "Tails! Stop! It's not your fault!" It was Milla, worried about the fox. "It's not your fault Tails... Sonic and Knuckles went on his own and this is how it happened.. " She gives a warm kiss on Tails's lips to calm him down. "We WILL change the future. Ok?"

"Of course", the two give a very gentle hug as Lilac explains the plan, "Okay you two, here's the plan, we must first go hide behind the corners of the destroyed buildings. And make sure to stay quiet... Then, we know the Dark One will try to find us in these areas" She points at a map, she puts her finger between two squares showing two block buildings, "He will try to track us by uses his power energy senses so we must be secure and not use any attack related to energy. Understand? One bad move will be the end for us all..."

The two shook their heads. As Lilac stands up, she prepares her gloves and her boots as she opened the door. "Let's go." The dragon ran quickly to each shadow to uncover her body from sight. Tails and Milla did the same as they try to hide within the shade. Lilac as she sees the duo, she points her fingers as a sign to onward. As commanded, the two duo ran as fast as they could without the help of special energy. Sooner or later, the Dark One arrived. As Milla went to the wrong way where the Dark One is without noticing, Tails pulled her back behind the pillar of a concrete bridge, instantly making Milla squeal.

"EEEP-"

The Dark One heard. As it went to see where the sound was, The Dark One turned around. But there was no one on sight. And as of that, the Dark One left without wait. As for the heroes, Tails was on undertop of the concrete bridge, holding Milla.

"Tails.. You are touching my-" Milla whispers as she was instantly blushing. As for Tails, he realizes his full hand was touching the super pup's new grown bust. "Sorry Milla.." He lets go. Looking from the top view, they see the Dark One finally leaving.

"That was a close one!" Tails whispered.

Suddenly, something was touching Milla's leg. "Uh..." As she looks down, her eyes widen that a tarantula was crawling to through her legs. She suddenly starts breathing heavily. "Is something wrong?" Tails asked. "Nothing... It's nothing..." She was completely sweating. Although she did live in the forest for her life, didn't mean she lost fear in bugs. She was very stunned, her breathing was very heavy and was complete shaking. "Uh... Uh..." The tarantula was crawling even more higher. Milla was about to cry even though she's a grown women. Soon after the tarantula crawling to a specific spot where Milla couldn't take it anymore, she screamed so loud, she used her shields and beams to kill the bug. "Get it off of me!" She successfully completed killing the bug. But don't they know about their plan? The Dark One clearly sensed a power level and used a boost to blast towards where the beam was unleashed. Tails sensed a powerful being incoming, "Shit! Its coming!" He grabs Milla and runs as fast as he can. "What happened?!" Asked Lilac. Tails responded, "He's coming!"

"What about the plan?!"

"It failed! Milla screamed loudly and because of that, The Dark One heard us and is coming here!" As Tails puts Milla down, the Dark One appeared, making the remaining heroes back away in fear. However, Lilac steps forward. "You guys go! I'll handle it from here!"

"Lilac! I don't want to! I wanna fight along side!" The basset hound cried. Lilac shook her head to make a sign only Tails can read, and thus, the fox grabs the white puppy with him.

"No! Let me go Tails!"

"..." Tails closes his eyes in anger for what he's doing. As for Lilac, she was buying time for the duo to run away. "Alright... you monster... I wanted to get back to you for murdering my love... And my best friend!" The dragon uses a Dragon Boost to match towards the Dark One. As for the villain, it dodges the attack. "Cyclone!" Lilac uses many cyclones to attack the enemy. However none of her attacks were vulnerable. The Dark One grabs her arm and slams her on the ground. "Gahh!" As she was pain, Lilac grabs the Dark One's head by her boots and throws it to far distance.

The building that the Dark One was slammed to was destroyed in pieces. Lilac stood her ground ready to fight. "Huff... Huff... Huff..." The villain walks towards her as if nothing happened. Lilac walks in serious injury, "You want some more? Bring it.. On!" Lilac uses yet another dragon boost to blast to the villain. The Dark One however uses another explosion eliminate her. The dragon was thrown into the air and she falls on the ground hard. The two duo notice her falling on the ground and when in came to realization, Milla runs for her best friend, "Lilac!"

The two canines check on Lilac only to notice that her injuries have gotten far worse. Lilac's eyes were filled with tears, "Finally... I'll get to be where Sonic is... Tails.. Milla... Please be safe... Do whatever it takes to save the planet... I love you both..." The words have been spreaded as her beautiful yet tearful eyes shut down slowly. Milla shakes very intensely, "You monster!" She runs towards the Dark One and attacks full on. Ignoring her love's warning, the super dog uses her beams to shoot towards the monster, not until it dodges in fast speeds and deflects it. Milla was traumatized and her body was as frozen as ice.

"Die!" The first word was spoken by the Dark One as it comes towards Milla. Her eyes were wide as it turns to tears. "Milla!" The fox wonder jumps and grabs Milla to push her away from the attack. However, Tails was severely injured. "Milla... R-run..."

Milla was guilty for such actions she caused. She couldn't stop crying for what she done. "Tails..." She gives a warm hug to him. The Dark One walks slowly towards them and aims at the two. "I let you live long enough..." Milla looks at Tails and wondered something. She had an idea. "Tails! Hold me!" Milla immediately holds Tails with all the strength she had and runs while she charges her Shield Burst at maximum power. "Hold on Tails!"

"But Milla! You'll waste all your energy!" Tails warns her. "Then we should at least try!" Milla's Shield Burst was fully charged. She aims at the ground. "Hold on!" She successfully used her Shield Burst at maximum power. As she finishes, the two was thrown to the sky far distance. The view of the ground was bigger than the two ever imagined. As for Tails, he uses his tails as propellers to help them arrive at Chris's house. "Just a little more..."

They finally arrived on Chris's house... Destroyed house. Tails uses his strength to slam the walls with his fists. The wall was destroyed and what's left inside was a Time Machine. "There it is... " Tails carries the Nucleic Energy and stores it inside the machine's power source. "That will make it running..." The fox suddenly spots the super pup on the ground. "MILLA!" As he picks her up, he realizes she already wasted her energy. "Milla... Hold me.."

Tails with Milla on his back, carries her to the time machine. "There. Rest there okay..?" Sitting and activating the machine, he pulls the lever to travel to time and used Time Warping. "GOOOOOO!" After that, the machine disappeared in a flash. Everything In sight was colorful green and purple. Tails however couldn't feel his body. "Ugh... My body.. I... Can't..." As he falls on the ground, the machine travels back in time via Auto-Pilot.

"I will... Save everyone..."

 _ **Present Time**_

After the events of Sonic and Tails's fight, the heroes finally arrived to Chris's house during midnight. Chris comes in and was relieved they were alright. "Guys! I'm glad you are okay. What happened?" Sonic walks past him without saying a word. Lilac, Carol and Milla were seen with tears in their eyes.

"What's going? Why are the girls crying? Where's Tails?"

Milla couldn't take it and runs into her room, crying harshly. Knuckles puts his hand on Chris's shoulder. "it's best if we don't talk about it.."

Sonic was on top of the roof, looking at the stars, wondering how it all happened so quickly. "Sigh..." Lilac, of course appears next to him. "Sonic?"

"Hey Lilac..."

"Are you okay...?"

Sonic turns his head away, "That's a question that not even I can answer..."

Lilac places her hand on Sonic's, "Please Sonic... We gotta solve this... There's still a chance.." Sonic refused to listen to her. However, Lilac slaps his face to make him listen, "What's more important?! Pride or Friendship?! You and Tails were best friends for a very long time! How could you do this?!"

Sonic couldn't take it and pushes Lilac to the ground on force. BAM! "I get it, okay?! But Tails chosen this way not me! I wanted to decline it! I never wanted this to happen! But Tails wouldn't listen! UNDERSTAND?!"

Lilac's eyes were falling tears and Sonic stopped his actions. "I-I-I'm sorry... I'm just... Stressed.." Feeling guilty for what he done, he holds Lilac and pushes get head on his chest slowly as he lays down on the roof. "I don't know what to do anymore... But find the chaos emeralds to get you home."

Lilac's eyes were wide and her heart was pumping as fast as her speed. "Wait... If I get back to Avalice, I'll never get to see you ever again.."

"It's best. You and the girls were pulled into this unnecessary drama and I don't want you to be part of it. It's my issues, not yours."

"But I'm your sweetheart Sonic.. I love you and I don't want you to do these alone. You suffered alone. I want to help.." She hugs him as tight as she could.

"It was a mistake for you to be sent to this planet. You suffered more than you can handle."

"It wasn't just a mistake.. " She places her hand on his chest. "It was fate..."

"But, do you think your planet would survive without you?"

Our water dragon couldn't counter attack that question. She was left speechless and started crying. However, she did say, "I don't care about the world! You ARE my world.."

"Lilac... listen... This isn't you. Your people need you. You are the savior of the Kingdom. I'm sorry Lilac but... We can't be together forever... I'm sorry... We can at least enjoy some of our time together.. For now..."

The dragon's eyes were filled with more tears and bawls over Sonic's chest while Sonic comforts her as much as he could. "I'm sorry Lilac..."

 **Next Day...**

An explosion or earthquake has woken up the heroes. Sonic however looks down to see what's going on. "What the heck..?" As he jumps up, Lilac suddenly wakes up, "what's going on...?"

Everyone gets off of the house only to see a big machine, landed in the garden. They were very surprised, realizing that they never seen a machine anything like it. "Wow..." That's all that they could say. The heroes jump as the window opens automatically. They waited for seconds and no one comes on.

"I'll check out who's in there.." Sonic uses his homing attack to arrive at the top of the machine, "Guys! It's a dude and a girl. But they... Look very familiar.." Sonic picks up the fox while Lilac carries the girl, "It doesn't matter, they need treatment."

"Right..."

The future fox and the hound were put to bed to rest and one of them wakes up. "Hmmm..." The fox suddenly sits up and looks around. "W-where am I...?"

"Welcome to Earth" Lilac appears next to him. The fox was surprised, "I finally arrived..."

Milla and Carol stare at him, "Are you ok..?" The future fox eye's were wide open to see his friends again.. In child form. "Y-yeah..."

As Future Tails looks around, a voice made his ears perk, "I'm glad you are okay" One sight future Tails saw that someone, his visions were changed to the Dark One. "*GASP!*" His eyes turn fire in burning hatred and runs towards Sonic. Future Tails lands a hit on Sonic only for him to grab his fist. "GRRR! I'LL... I'LL KILL YOU!" Sonic couldn't understand what was going on. "Hey! Settle down!" Before the situation could go worse, the adult future female pup grabs and holds him, "TAILS! THAT'S NOT HIM!" The future fox's eyes were restored after a few short seconds. Everyone's eyes were widened, mostly was Sonic's, "Did she said... TAILS?!" Tails couldn't handle the truth and thus he revealed himself, "Yes. It's me... Tails, 7 years from the future give or take" Everyone was speechless, nobody would thought Time Travel could be possible back in that day. Carol, "That's insane! Wait... Is that... Milla...?!" Carol takes a look at future Milla. "Wow girl! You've grown!"

"That's not why we're here. Tell them Tails" Future Milla speaks. "Alright. Everyone. We are here because the future... Has been completely destroyed.."

"Wait... That's what Democracy said before. That the future of Earth will be in destruction!" Said Knuckles. "Not only that, everyone was killed... The very first person to get killed by Dark One or Democracy you say...Was Sonic." Explained the future fox.

Lilac's eyes were wide open, "W-what did you just said...?" Sonic was left speechless.

"After that, Knuckles tried to get revenge on the Dark One. But he was killed too. Soon, the whole human population was wiped out by the Dark One. Carol from my timeline spent 2 years to make a liquid of energy for the Time Machine's power source so we can go back in time. However, she risked her life to save me and she was killed as well. Lilac, Milla and I tried our best to get to the machine... But... The Dark One noticed and... Lilac sacrificed herself to save us again just recently..."

Sonic and the others were left speechless, "Then what are we supposed to do?!"

Future Milla explains, "Collect the chaos emeralds and destroy Eggman's Metal 2.0 he's currently developing. Democracy aka the Dark One is a tiny chip that can take control of machines and maximize their power higher than ever imagined. That's why we must destroy Metal at all cost! If this Democracy succeeds in taking Metal's body, then it's all over for us"

The 5 heroes shook their heads. Sonic, "We're on it." Future Tails suddenly comes forward to the hedgehog, "Listen Sonic... Look... I'm sorry for what I did... 7 years ago... Or... Right now but... I finally learned my mistake for loving just a machine... I'm sorry Sonic..."

"I would accept the apology but your 11 year old self has to apologize first. He started it all. If he apologizes for what he's done then I'll accept. Any excuse coming out of his mouth will result us leaving him." The hedgehog explained everything.

"Alright."

"But how are we gonna get the chaos emeralds if we don't have a plane?" Asked Knuckles.

"You can use mine!" Said Chris as he runs to the front house. Everyone listened to him and ran to where he was. As he opens his garage, the garage reveals his plane that he built.

"Impressive."

"Woah"

"Come one guys! Let's go! The world is at stake!" Sonic hops on the nose of the plane while carries Lilac. Who's gonna Pilot?"

"I'll be the pilot. I missed riding on these" Future Tails steps in to volunteer. "Alright. Prepare to take off"

"HERE WE... GOOOO!"

The heroes set off to the sky by the plan. The search for the emeralds begins NOW!

Meanwhile at Eggman's Aircraft over the clouds...

Eggman wipes his sweats, "BRILLIANT! Absolutely brilliant! With my other machines memory files on Sonic's moves, Metal 2.0 with a MUCH powerful shield will help me conquer the Earth! Now I can build Eggmanland, and it'll be powerful enough to destroy Sonic once and for all"

"Yes... Powerful enough for me to use as my own..." A voice was heard within the shadows and a sudden robot shoots a net at Eggman, capturing him, "HEEY! GAHHHH! How did you get up here?!"

"I heard you were the grandson of the great Gerald ROBOTNIK that created many brilliant inventions 50 years in the past. Now the power is mine... Now taste my terror!" The Metal 2.0 machine suddenly flashes, blinding the heroes' eyes. The process was complete and Democracy was finally in Metal's body. "Hahahahaha... Yes! I finally got the body! But.. We need the help of these 'chaos emeralds' to make me even stronger..." Democracy and The machines started to use the computer to become full control of Eggman's minions. "Now then my new minions! Search for the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Sir! We don't have to anymore"

"And why is that?"

"Because the Chaos Emeralds are approaching towards us sir." Democracy checks the video surveillance to see the heroes on their way, "What?! But they were eliminated! How could this be?!"

"It appears that they survived, sir"

"Hmmmm... Open the door for them and... Capture that fox one since he has the emeralds... Make that TWO foxes actually... And prepare a distraction for the others. I have a plan.. HAHAHA...hahaha...BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Back at the ground on an Unknown forest.

A very small tree house was made on a tree and a fox was grabbing wood for a fire. "*sigh* Well at least I still have the food from Ella. At least. Wait... What's that sound...?" As he exits he looks around. "It's probably nothing *gasp*! AHHH!"

Hours later..

"Here he is sir." An EggRobo drops a cage with Tails inside, "AHH!" Democracy approaches towards the fox. "Now then minion. Tell me this species information"

"Affirmative. *beep* Miles Tails Prower, Age 11, Fox"

"Wait... Metal..? No... It can't be..." Tails stares at the machine. "HAHAHAHA... You wouldn't happen to remember the message I sent you. About Earth's future." Tails wondered of what he meant, "Wait... What me- Democracy... Y-you entered Metal's database and reprogrammed it?! But why...?! Wait... How come there's two metal Sonic's?!"

"I'm the model you two destroyed back at White Park and in the death egg.", answered Metalix, leaving the fox shocked.

"No way….. You can't do this!"

"Oh yes I can! With the power of these gems called the chaos emeralds, I'll be unstoppable! Now then, your friends are currently coming towards us"

"My friends...? Lilac... Milla.. Carol... Knuckles... S-sonic..." The fox tries to get out of the cage but he was pushed back by the electricity of the cage. "Aaa!"

"It's useless child. You cannot destroy the cage that easily."

"We'll see about that!" Tails growled. "Ultimate Cannon fire!" Tails activates his Arm Machine while pointing towards the hedgebot. Nothing withstood or flinched the machine. Tails just stands there.

"Insolent worm, your power is useless... Hmmm... It would appear that someone is trying to change the future... And it's the same fox that I'm talking to"

"Wait... What are you talking about..?"

"For a being with an intelligent mind, you are still nothing but a child" Demo-Metal 2.0 walks to his new controlled minions, "Hahaha… They are coming.. The chaos emeralds are coming to us! HAHAHA!"

"Oh no... This ain't good.."

Meanwhile outside over the skies...

Sonic, Lilac and the others were still on the air searching for the emeralds via Radar. However, it seems they spotted the emeralds in time. "Hey! Raff! Their are little dots getting closer to us!" Said the little Milla as she points at the radar. "We are almost close! ... Wait a sec..." Future Tails checks the radar in 3D mode and the emeralds were 40,000 above sea level. "What?! Emeralds over the sky?!"

Sonic, "That means one thing..."

"Eggman has the chaos emeralds in one of his flying airships!", Knuckles finishes Sonic's sentence. As the heroes arrive closer, it was one of Eggman's Sky Decks. A massive airship created by the doctor himself!" Knuckles immediately points at the Landing Zones, "We can land in that spot!"

"Alright. Here goes!" The teenage yellow sky moved the joystick to control the plane's movements and set it on a perfect angle for the landing, "Hang on!" The plane finally arrives at the ground of the Sky Deck. The heroes jump out so they can run their quickest towards and through impossible obstacles the Egg Deck had to offer. Sonic, "Come on guys! We better hurry!" They ran and followed the other, using their abilities to overcome and advance through difficult zones of the flying aircraft.

Back at the base...

Demo-Metal 2.0, "Splendid... They are finally arriving..."

"Oh no... Guys! Gu- mmff!" Tails screamed all he could until his mouth was covered with tape by an Egg Pawn. "You can't warn your friends..." Said Demo-Metal. "There's no point. Your friends will bring the chaos emeralds to me!"

Meanwhile back at the heroes..

"Ghhh... Uh..." Future Tails falls back at the wall, and feels his head. The others stop running and approaches to him. "Tails! You alright?!" Asked Future Milla. "I kept having visions... About 7 years ago... I was captured by Metal and..." Everyone's eyes were widened.

"Don't tell me OUR Tails is captured?!" Lilac panicked.

"There's no time to lose! We better save him!" Sonic takes Lilac's palm and immediately start running through a hallway as quickly as possible as they use their abilities to overcome the robots.

"SPIN DASH!"

"CYCLONE!"

As Sonic speeds up his spin dash, he jumps towards the door and kicks the metal door, breaking it in pieces. "Alright Eggman! Tell your robot minion to let go of our Ta-" After seeing what he saw, he was silent. Eggman was seen captured along with Tails. "Wait what-" The machine takes a look at Sonic. "If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog... That fastest thing in the world they say..."

"So... You are Democracy.. Right..?" Asked the Blue Blur. The metallic machine approaches Sonic as the hero puts his fighting position. "Well if it isn't Sonic... My you haven't changed at all since our battle.."

"What battle...? Wait... Metal?!" Sonic yelled.

"That's Metalix to you, meatbag!" The robot responded bluntly. "Now I suggest you both surrender quietly and make my work on your deaths easy."

"Or else what?!" Responded Lilac.

"Or else this fox dies..." Metalix lifts Tails while grabbing his throat. "Ack... Sonic... Don't... Do it..."

"Tails!" Sonic tries to step forward but the more further he approached, the more Metalix pressured Tails's throat. Sonic knew his speed wasn't good when it comes to hostage situations. "Give me the chaos emeralds and I'll let your friend live.." Sonic started to sweat as he looked at his best friend screaming in pain. As he was thinking, the hero finally made his decision. "You can have them.." He throws the chaos emeralds to Metalix and Lilac was very shocked of his action.

"S-sonic!", yelled Lilac.

Sonic kneels down in order to prove his surrender, "I'm sorry Lilac… I just can't…"

Metalix takes them holds the emeralds. "Finally! I have all of the chaos emeralds! With these powerful gems, I can finally conquer this world! Why don't we test this power?" Metal shoots at Tails with a laser beam, causing the fox to be thrown to the wall. Lilac and Sonic's eyes were widened of what they just saw. All they could do was scream, "Tails!" The hedgehog and the dragon immediately run to their friend to check on him. He was bleeding and shaken slowly. Sonic carries Tails in his arms while the kitsune barely opens his eyes. Tails suddenly grabs Sonic's chest, surprising him. "H-how... dare you Sonic... you never give up... ... I mean... You're... The fastest... Thing... Alive..." as Tails spoken his words, he slowly closes his eyes and fades away, unleashing his final tear from his eye. Meanwhile in another location, Future Tails falls on the ground while Knuckles carries him, "Oh no… Hang in there bro!" The fox warrior's body was disappearing, "It's too late... They got me.. If one from the past dies, there's nothing left for the future... I'm sorry guys... Milla...stay safe... GHH!" Tails immediately falls on the ground before his body disappeared from existence. Future Milla was paralyzed for what she seen, "No! Tails!" Her scream echoes throughout the whole sky deck."Unleash the power!" Everything flashes as Metalix uses the chaos emeralds to transform into his final form, Super Metalix! His appearance starts flowing yellow aura, "I'm finally invincible! Now I got the power I dreamed off! The earth is mine!" Sonic was on the ground shaking in anger, "... How could you..."

"HAHAHAHA... You were saying something...?" Sonic's fur turns a bit darker as his voice became very deep, "... I said... How could you..."

"This fox was very annoying and I wanted to test my abilities, Hahahahah! Now then, I guess the dragon should go next.." As he points at Lilac, Lilac was a bit paralyzed, realizing the power of Metalix was much for her to handle. Sonic suddenly turns dark as his pupils disappear as he grabs Metalix's arm. The machine's arm was crumbling down as he falls on his knees. "You killed Tails! You killed my best friend! ...So... You wanna fight then..? In that case... BRING IT ON!" Hides in the shadows and appears behind Metalix and kicks him with brute force. As Metalix was pushed intensely away, Dark Sonic rushes past him in full speed and dashes through the monster multiple times, damaging him each time while dark blue flashes appear. The dark raged Hero immediately gives multiple punches towards the villain and gives him extremely hard blows each time he lands a hit. Dark Sonic then creates another version of him as the 2nd version of him immediately kicks Metalix with a head blow while the main Sonic uses spin dash to burst towards the machine, pushing it towards Eggman's gigantic creations in monstrous force. As the destroyed invention flies high, Dark Sonic uses teleport and kicks the invention towards Metalix before he teleported again. Metalix gained balance as he noticed the action and shoots a burst of powerful energy beams to destroy the invention. However the raged hedgehog appears on normal ground level by teleportation and kicks one of the invention's parts towards the metallic villain. Getting damaged intensely, Dark Sonic kicks him upwards before getting kicked downwards and brutally getting blowed by one of Dark Sonic's repeatedly attacks. Soon after receiving enough damage, Metalix uses his scouter to track Dark Sonic's trail and gives a blow at him. Dark Sonic was pushed away only to run at full speed after Metalix shoots missiles at him. Dark Sonic uses his sidestep to dodge each and every one. The hedgehog spin jumps and swims a kick to switch a missile's direction to the opposite only for Sonic to teleport behind Metalix and gives a downward kick towards to push Metalix towards the ground. Dark Sonic rushes yet again only for Metalix to appear from the underground. However Sonic fully in rage, gives massive kicks towards the killing machine and gives a massive one that Metalix was blown quickly towards a wall and destroys it. Before Dark Sonic dashes, Lilac holds him from behind. "Sonic please don't do this! This isn't you! Please Sonic!" Lilac tries to hold Sonic, however the rage was still burning inside the hedgehog's heart and tries to push Lilac away while going easy on her. "Please Sonic... don't..." Lilac's eyes were covered with tears and as one touches Sonic's shoulders, he felt the pain Lilac is suffering from looking at himself. The blue Hero opens his eyes and his fur finally turns back to normal blue as his quills fall downward. "Lilac... I... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Sonic..." The two heroes hug each other. The others finally came. "What took you so long?" Asked Lilac. "You two were way too fast for us! Next time can you give us a break?!" Carol as she sigh, she looked down as her eyes were wide and so was Knuckles and Milla. However, Milla was certainly shocked and heartbroken for what she saw. "Tails!" As the mutt tries to get to her foxy sweetheart, Sonic looks down. "Why didn't you protect him?!" Milla cries. Lilac tries to approach her, "Milla please.. Sonic didn't.." Milla rushes to Sonic and punches his chest multiple times even though none of her punches were effective. "You should have! You should have! ...you should have... " The little basset falls slowly on the ground as she covers her face and bawls for her love. Lilac tries to comfort her as a good friend she always have, "Milla..." A huge explosion causes the aircraft to shake. The heroes suddenly lose balance and they fall on the ground. "What's going on?!" Asked Knuckles while trying to hold something. "I don't know! Let me check it out!" Carol hacks inside Eggman's computer to check one of the systems surveillance. "This isn't good. The aircraft's engine is destroyed! And there's no fuel!" The aircraft slowly turns downwards and as soon as it turned, everyone falls. "AAHHH!"Sonic spots Tails's body and catches him. "..." The aircraft suddenly started to fall even faster and faster each time it gets closer to the ground. The heroes started to float and everyone started to grab a hold on a hard object to gain balance. The wildcat quickly yelled her voice, "EVERYONE! HOLD TIGHT! THIS IS GONNA BE ROUGH!" As the aircraft fell on a grass plains, an explosion also occurred, burning everything in a 180 mile radius. The whole green land was nothing but orange red burning place filled with forgotten dreams. The heroes come out of the aircraft coughing from the smoke from the crash.

"*cough* Is everyone alright?" Asked Sonic" Lilac looks around to see everything around her burning. All of the nature creatures were running from their beloved homes getting disintegrated by the fire. The heroes take a look around the place. "At least... We beat Metalix right Sonic?" Asked Carol but she covered her mouth as she saw Sonic's emotionless face as he carries Tails in his arms. "What's the point..? Look what happened..." Milla had a scared look and was shaking intensely. "G-g-g-guys!" A beam was shot towards the little female pup. Everyone's tried to react but they were very slow. "Milla!" Lilac screamed as she tried to save Milla. "*gasps!*"

"Chaos… Spear!" Three energy blasts shot Metalix's beams in time. A hedgehog lands in front of the heroes and Lilac was very shocked of what she's seeing. "W-who are you?!" The hedgehog was dark with red stripes on his quills, arms and legs, "Names Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Even though you were the fastest thing alive, you still were too slow to rescue the girl. How pathetic." Says Shadow. However two more characters appear in the show. Rouge the Bat and most surprising of all, AMY.

"AMY?!" Sonic and Lilac questioned. "We been taking care of her for as long as I could count."

"Don't worry guys! We'll handle this!" Said Amy as the three rush towards Metalix. Metalix however didn't seem surprised. What surprised him the most was Shadow's power level. "Hmm.. Shadow... The Ultimate Lifeform. This is gonna be fun." Amy swings her hammer towards Super Metalix. However he dodges it using teleportation and tries to attack the girl, only to get hit by Rouge's kicks. "Don't put your eyes away from me!" The machine was pushed back but none of their attacks were effective enough. "Hmph. I had enough playing games" S. Metalix grabs both Rouge and Amy slams them together. POW! Before he throws them away by distance. "So Shadow... Show me what really makes your an ultimate Lifeform!"

"My pleasure.." Shadow uses his chaos spear to throw at Metalix only for Metalix to dodge each and every one. "GRRR... HAAHH!" Shadow continues to use Chaos Spear. Sonic gives Tails's body to Knuckles. "Knuckles! Take Tails away from here! GOO!" Sonic uses a spin dash to go towards Metalix and instantly damages by bit. Shadow tries to use his speed to run around Metalix and tries to grab him but he was caught by Metalix and was thrown away. Same goes to Sonic. "I had enough fun. This is the end!" S. Metalix rises towards the sky and uses his power to create and charge a huge sphere of energy blast. Sonic was very shocked, "WHAT?!"

"DIE!" Metalix throws the energy blast towards Sonic and Shadow. Later Lilac appears next to them. "I'm fighting with alongside guys! No way that scrap metal is gonna destroy this planet!" Sonic suddenly thought that he wouldn't let those two risk their lives, not even his loved one. So he did what he did for the best of them. He grabs Shadow's arms, swings him and throws him at Lilac, pushing them very far. "Sonic!"

"Lilac! Get away from here as much as possible!" As Sonic yelled, he looks towards at the gigantic energy beam falling towards him. Sonic uses both his bare hands to push the energy beam back. "Sonic! You fool!" ,said Knuckles behind the boulders. However, Sonic decided to ignore him, "I'm not gonna let you destroy Earth you hear me?! And I won't let you hurt my friends! YOU GOT THAT?!" Sonic uses his own strength to push it. But it was no match. "Farewell... Hedgehog" Metalix throws yet one more beam towards the blast. Sonic's eyes were in shocked as the blast was too powerful for him. Shadow holds Lilac. The blast destroyed the ground it hit. Lilac's scream stopped as she was thrown away along with Shadow by the gust of winds caused the blast. "Raahhhhhhgh!" Sonic's scream lasted for seconds before his scream faded away...

 **Sonic was killed by the blast and no one had the power to defeat Metalix. Only one remains...**

Shadow was on the ground in blood while Metalix points his missiles at him. "Goodbye Shadow!" However he gets hit by Amy's hammer. my appears in front of Shadow. "Don't dare you touch him!" Shadow's eyes barely open wide, "You damn girl! Get.. Ack! The hell.. Out of here!"

"Then you shall both go to the afterlife!" Metalix charges his beam. Lilac barely stands, "I can't...", She falls on the ground, "Sonic... If you are alive... *huff* We need you..." Amy's eyes were covered in tears, Shadow's breath were starting to fade, and Metalix's power starts to increase. Lilac gives her final scream: **"SONIC!"**

Her scream echoes towards Sonic's ears underground. And suddenly... His power snaps and suddenly wakes up. The anger rushed through the hedgehog's heart. A huge power beam shoots from the destroyed ground, getting everyone even Metalix's attention. Sonic's body floats onto the air and a burst of yellow flames unleashes from his body, causing his fur to turn golden yellow, "Graahh!" His scream still continues as everyone were extremely shocked and confused. "IMPOSSIBLE!" said Metalix. Shadow was very shocked, "H-how?! How can he transform into Super Sonic without the use of the chaos emeralds?!" Lilac overheard him and was gazed by Sonic's amazing power, "So that's Super Sonic...?" The dragon looks at Sonic transforming while still screaming. The hedgehog's quills stand upwards while his muscles become much bigger. Metalix was shaking, "I KILLED THAT HEDGEHOG! HOW IS HE GETTING THIS MUCH POWER?!"

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sonic's scream fades away as a white rainbow-ish aura swirls around him and bursts, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Our hero transforms into his most powerful form... HYPER SONIC! Everyone was very shocked of what they just seen and Hyper a sonic immediately teleport towards Metalix, the hedgehog gives a very powerful blow in Metalix's face, sending him away towards a boulder, destroying it. Sonic's eye pupils appear red and his fur was rainbow-ish white. He suddenly hears Amy crying. Hyper Sonic teleports to their location. Amy gasps, "S-Sonic?!" H. Sonic uses his power to heal both Lilac and Shadow. As they were recovered, Lilac stands up only to see Sonic, "Sonic...Oh my..." Shadow was awfully surprised, "Sonic..."

An explosion occurs at a boulder which Metalix comes out from in anger. Shadow and Lilac try to convince him. "Sonic! If we team up, we can overcome Metalix!" Said Shadow. "He's right Sonic! We can do this together!" claimed Lilac. However, Hyper Sonic responded, "No... I can't let you. I gave you two enough strength to at least stand. I'll handle this... ...alone..." Replied Hyper as he looked away. "A-are you sure about this?!" Shadow sweats. Hyper Sonic doesn't respond as his body was covered with powerful electricity. "Shadow! Get Lilac and Amy outta here! Now!" Lilac was shocked however, "But... I! ... ..don't die on me alright..?" Shadow takes both girls away from the battle.

Super Metalix blasts towards Hyper Sonic, "GRRAAAAHHH!" Hyper Sonic puts his fighting stance. The two get close to each other and the battle starts as Metalix gives a massive blow with his fists, only for Sonic to block it with his kicks. The blow was so massive, each one was sent away to the ground. "I'm impressed hedgehog. You make a very powerful opponent I ever faced. This is gonna be fun." Said Super Metalix. "FOOL! Do you actually think I'm here for entertainment?!"

"It doesn't matter what you throw, however you moves are useless. I have all your data, move sets, everything. There's no way you can possibly defeat me!" Said Metalix before Hyper Sonic teleports instantly and appears behind him. "Unless you can see me. You'd understand.." Hyper Sonic gives his first blow at Super Metalix, sending him away in fast speeds while Hyper chased him. Hyper dashes towards Metalix and runs past him, only to get back and send multiple kicks and punches at the monster. "HAhh! GHAAA! GRAAHH!" After a few more punches, Hyper uses an upwards kick to send Metalix towards the sky, before giving him one more blow to send him away faster. Not long before reaching the atmosphere, Sonic appears on top by teleportation and downward punches Metalix, sending him to the ground in brute force. As for Metalix, his fall destroys the ground, causing an earthquake. "GRRRRRRAAAAHHH!"

Metalix powers up as he gets out and blasts towards Hyper in full anger, "I'll CRUSH YOU!" Sonic on the other hand, puts his stance as he gives blow to Metalix's thrown fists, causing the air to blast away. After that, the two give another powered kicks only for the kicks to be countered by the other. Hyper then uses his elbow to slam the monster only for Metalix to block it with his hands. On that stance, the two quickly charge up their power and thus, both warriors activate hand-to-hand combat in massive speed. Hyper and Metalix give each other massive punches and kicks only for them to get blocked or countered each time the hit goes intact. Their power was so massive the sound of the impacts can be heard from the ground as the heroes were amazed by Sonic's amazing strength. Shadow, Knuckles and Lilac were gazed of what they are seeing. "Man... I can't even see it sense their power... This is crazy.." Said Knuckles as he was looking at the fight. Lilac was so amazed Sonic can have such immense strength.

Back to the Brawl..

Metalix throws large amounts of punches, only for Hyper Sonic to teleport each time. Metalix then brings out his sword and tries to cut the hedgehog warrior. But even the fastest sword was no match for the hyper hedgehog as dodges them all. As plan B has ultimately failed, Metalix switches to Combat mode, switching his gears to fighting style, as he copied down movements from the other heroes. But none of them worked. The both send each other punches each time their attacks land a hit. Right now, Sonic and Metalix are punching each other's fists yet none of them land a hit in the other.

Blows were all heard over the thundering clouds. Their attacks were so powerful each time it makes an impact, the clouds were blown away and the ground immediately shakes. However, Metalix uses teleport to appear behind Sonic, only for Sonic to teleport behind. Sonic kicks Metalix away in brute force, only for Sonic to dash and chase Metalix. The hero then lands three big blows towards the monster, sending hi fly high. Sonic charges his attacks and as fully charged, he uses the Repeat punches and gave multiple punches towards the villain, giving him larger amounts of damage. After giving the attacks, Metalix was thrown even higher by Sonic's spin dash. Having enough, Metalix gains his balance and powers up to free from Sonic's moves. Hyper then dashed away while Metalix shoots multiple missiles. At the chase scene, Hyper notices the missiles as he uses teleportation to dodge every single one of Metalix's missiles. As two more come after Sonic, instead of dodging, Sonic kicks the two, changing their course. In rage, Metalix charges a blast and throws it towards Hyper. Hyper noticed and just stands there. ""HMPH! GRRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" As Hyper pushes the blast, an explosion was caused. Metalix uses his scouter to locate and pinpoint Sonic's location. As spotted, Metalix uses burst towards that locations. "GOT YOU!"

Metalix gives a blow on Sonic, using the strength he had, causing impact on the boulders that were behind Sonic himself. The boulders were destroyed in pieces but Hyper Sonic was still in one piece, as he didn't feel anything at all. "Is that it?" Hyper taunts in front of Metalix, causing him to grow into more anger. "GRRRR!" Super Metalix gives his blows and punches as well as kicks maximum power and tries to cause damage on Sonic, only for Sonic to not get damaged at all. He was mere invincible. "GRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Metalix repeatedly gives most of his special kicks and powerful attacks as well as blasts. But none of them were still effective enough for Hyper. In full rage, focusing on strength, Metalix uses his swords to slice on Hyper Sonic. However he was so blind in anger that he's lost focus on speed and mobility, giving an opportunity for Sonic to dodge them all. No matter what slice or how powerful he was, without the speed, Sonic immediately dodges all of his attacks. After using his final slice, Sonic yet again dodges his attack, only to get attacked by Metalix's powerful kick. However not even that attack was effective. Sonic floats there and smirks, "It's over now"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"The chaos emeralds which you are using. Your power is fading away. The emeralds are leaving you..."

"Impossible! I have them in my control!"

"Then why do you sound so worried? Hmm? Is it because you're powerless? Or is it the fact that those little gems of yours don't appreciate you as their master? How ironic.." Metalix's rage increases intensely, "GRRRRR..." He powers up in massive power, "HOW DARE YOU!" He charges towards Hyper Sonic and continues to give his punches towards him, yet Hyper Sonic dodges them all at once. After so many fails, Metalix gives one big punch, only for Sobic to block it with his own hand, while the impact blew away the clouds. "Okay Metalix... It's over..." Hyper Sonic gives his huge punch attack, sending Metalix far in brute force, while instantly, Hyper shoots a blast and charges up his spin dash 6 times and dashes towards the monster in incredible speed. Metalix on the other hand, as still in a damaged state, he gains balance. His scouter spots the blast coming after him and reacts by kicking it away, only for Sonic to spin dash towards him in different and various directions.

In slow motion, Hyper Sonic kicks Super Metalix straight up into the sky, but as he completed the attack, he gives a few more blows towards Metalix, sending him higher. And in a certain amount of height, Hyper teleports next to Metalix and blasts him towards the ground, arriving at the ground, Sonic appears yet again to kick Metalix towards the sky. Having enough of hits and damages, Metalix gains his balance. "GRRRAAAAHHHHH!" He charges his final blast. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU INSOLENT WORMS! I'LL BLOW YOU ALL TO PIECES! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! SPECIAL CANNON BEAM!"

He shoots his speciality Cannon Move towards the ground and mainly towards Sonic. Everything was shaking, the cities, the ground even the sky. Everyone knew it was gonna be end. But not for long as Hyper Sonic was prepared, "BRING IT ON! HAAAAAHHH!" He powers up and it increases his strength and charges his beam. "Grrrrr! Let's finish this! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hyper Sonic finally unleashed his ultimate Beam attack towards Metalix's Blast. The whole ground was shaking when as soon as they unleashed their true potential, the Ki blasts suddenly go closer and they collide! The two Blasts were colliding each other, pushing the other. Hyper Sonic and Super Metalix give all their strength, speed and defence in their Ki blasts. It was a war of Ki blasts. Metalix powers up to increase his beam's power and surely Sonic does the same. Hyper suddenly gets pushed back abit. "Ghhh!" "HAHAHAHA! You can't beat me hedgehog! I'm invincibl- WHAT?!" As Metalix tried to go forward, he was pushed back. Hyper Sonic's strength has intensely increased and gives one more blast. "HAAH!" As Metalix was hit, Sonic uses a super hyper spin dash towards Metalix, and stops instantly as he arrived in front of Metalix. After stopping, he aims his arm and extracts the emeralds off of Metalix, instantly taking away his form. "NOO!"

"SONIC! SONIC! DO IT SONIC! DO IT BLUEBOY! YOU CAN WIN SONIC!" Everytime cheers and lastly, Lilac cries for Sonic, "DO IT!"

"HAAAAAHHH!" Hyper Sonic shoots his final blast attack, pushing Metalix away as his existence was draining, "NOOOOOoooooo..." Sonic suddenly closes his eyes slowly. The voice of death disappears immediately and everyone was shocked Sonic actually won. The wind blows the hair of the hedgehog and the silence. Knuckles, "Sonic... He did it..." Lilac was looking at the hedgehog hero, "he did it... Sonic... You are truly something else..." The wind was blowing, Sonic has won, and the heroes were victorious.. "Now... We can finally...

 _ **...Live in Peace..."**_

Hyper Sonic in the air, he uses all his magical abilities to restore the fire burned place, around him, everything was sparkling. All of the fire places were removed, replaced with greenish colors. Many of the animals and dead corpses were brought back to the world of living. Everything was brought back to normal. However Sonic loses conscious and falls.

"Sonic!" Lilac notices him and uses her last dragon boost to dash towards to where he's falling. "Gotcha!" She instantly grabs Sonic and puts his head on her bust. "Soniku...?"

"Heh... We did it... "

"We sure did Sonic..."

"..." His stomach growls, "I'm want some chilidogs.."

"oh Sonic! You and your appetite" Lilac immediately giggles as soon as she gives him a warm hug. After that, Knuckles, Carol and Milla jump over them, "Sonic!"

"Ooof!"

"That was... The most epic scene I ever seen in my nine lives!" Said Carol.

"How did you do that Sonic?! Raff!" Asked little Milla. Sonic was very confused, "Not sure I can answer that. It just came over me. I heard a scream and I was angry for some reason"

Lilac started blushing and thought, "Maybe I should keep that secret.."

"Well guys! Time to go home! I'm hungry for chili dogs! Hey... Is that.." Sonic spotted something and he was very surprised, "Guys! Look over there! It's the chaos emeralds!" Everyone picked up each one of the emeralds.

"Wow! Well what do you know. Hey girls! You're going back home now! We'll prepare the Portal for you!" Said Sonic as he was holding the emeralds.

Milla, "Yay!"

Carol, "Alright! I miss my bed!"

Lilac, "Sure! Sounds great!" However, Lilac lied about how's she feeling. Her heart was full of sadness. He knew that if she leaves, she'll never see her love again. However, she also couldn't leave her people unsupervised. The girl was stuck between her two decisions.

Sonic, "We might go, but we don't have the plane!"

"Hey, where's Future version of Milla?"

"Hey guys!" A loud scream was heard. It was Future Milla! Along with Future Tails!

"Guys!" Everyone was waving their hands as Future Tails steers the plane towards the heroes. "Hey guys! Hurry up! Let's get going!"

Sonic carries Lilac on his arms, while everyone else get inside the plane. As for Shadow, Amy and Rouge, Shadow appears in his motorcycle. Carol was awestruck and jealous at the same time. "No... Way..." She couldn't stop staring at the motorcycle.

ROOM! ROOM!

Shadow starts his engine and steers his motorcycle while the ladies were holding his back.

"Come on! Let's go chase them! Those guys will win if they get there on time!" Said Sonic in a hurry.

"Right!" Future Tails grabs the lever and pulls it to start steering the plane. However in the sky, Sonic hears something though he expected to hear. It was a voice. A voice that sounded very familiar. "Guys! Wait up! Come on!"

"is that... Tails...?"

"Guys!" Tails was chasing them flying using his twin tails. "Come on guys! We can work things out!"

Everyone was silent. They kept on going.

"Hehe! Come on! You wouldn't leave me right?"

They still ignored him and continued on.

"... Why... Why would they leave me... I should have thought of it... I should have... Before you leave... I just want to say..." He takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry!"

Everyone including Sonic were surprised. Tails's eyes were covered in tears, " I'm sorry for what I did! I was wrong! My thoughts were only on a plane and i couldn't think straight! Please forgive me!

Everything but the blow of the wind was silent. Sonic puts Lilac down, "Lilac, hold on to something" He grabs a rope and throws it at Tails. The fox was surprised as Sonic was smiling as he looks away,

Tails, "S-sonic..."

Suddenly Sonic's eyes become in tears as he raise his voice, "You idiot! Just grab on!"

Watery tears fall down from the kitsune's eyes, "Sonic!" He grabs it and pulls himself closer and closer. As he arrived on top of the tornado, he jumps on Sonic and hugs him intensely, "I'm sorry for what I did! You were right! Tornado was just a machine.."

"No little buddy... That Tornado... Is something special you wanted to keep. I should have understood. I promise you that we'll make an exact copy of Tornado! Just like the old days! I promise!" He smiles as he looks at Tails. They hug each other very tight, as everyone looks at them and smile. Behind them were Eggman chasing them in his EggMobile, "Well... Maybe I'll obliterate the hedgehog after I get to Mobius."

Back at Chris's House,

"Well guys! Thanks for everything! The future has been reported to be fixed and peaceful thanks to you guys!" Said Future Tails.

"Bye guys! Thanks for everything!" said Future Milla as the two enter their Time Travel Machine and the machine flies high before it flashes and disappears.

"No way..." Tails was shocked.

"Sorry Tails... I can explain" said Sonic.

"I never knew I had a brother!"

Everyone were confused to what Tails really meant.

 _Later.._

The chaos emeralds were placed on the machine's energy source. Everyone on the ground were away from the machine. Tails checks the wires, Carol fixes some of the machine's broken parts and Chris was ready to pull the lever.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Chris pulls the lever and the portal appears. Everyone flinched at the moment. "Well guys! There you go!"

Shadow walks in first before Rouge goes after him. "You naughty boy! Leaving me behind..." Her voice disappeared as she entered the portal. Amy suddenly chases Shadow, "Shadow! Wait!" She enters the portal as well. Eggman also appears and goes to the portal, "SEE YA LOSERS!"

"That's Eggman for you."

"yup."

Carol suddenly walks front, however she stops, "You sure it'll take us to Avalice and not Mobius?"

"The portal reads your DNA and takes you to the planet where that DNA was created. So yes. I'm sure" responded Chris.

"Alrighty then! Knuckles!"

"Yeah?" Answered the echidna.

"I know this is gross to you... But..." After that, Carol puts her lips on Knuckles's and the 4 others reaction were opened jaws. They were very shocked.

"Thanks Knuckles.. You are very brave.. You really are the great guardian of the Master Emerald..." Said Carol as she walk towards the portal and disappeared. Knuckles, "Well.. I better get off to guard the Master Emerald. So... " He walks towards the portal.

Milla suddenly walks front as well, as Tails followed her. "Tails.. I'll miss you.."

"I'll miss you too.."

Both give a quick kiss to the other before they walked to the portal, separating them. Now it was Sonic and Lilac that are left.

"Well Lilac. Let's go."

Sash's heart was beating very much as she didn't want to go. But she had to. "Why don't you go first Sonic?"

"Sure.."

"...I'll miss you Sonic.."

"..I'll miss you too Lilac" After Sonic gave a smile towards Lilac. After that, he walks towards the portal. Lilac had thoughts on her head, "No... please don't go!" She remembered her memories with him. After experiences with the blue wonder, she felt like she wanted to cry but tries to hold back. As soon as Sonic tries to walk towards the portal, Lilac makes the most horrible mistake she ever done..

"No!" she presses the off switch, turning off the portal before Sonic had the chance.

"Huh?!" Sonic stops instantly as he freaked out.

Chris and his family were shocked of her action. Sonic then turns around at Lilac, showing his shocked face, "Lilac..."

Chris and his family were shocked of her action. Sonic then turns around at Lilac, showing his shocked worried face, "Lilac! What are you doing?" Lilac didn't say anything at all. After that, the dragongirl grabs Sonic and dragon boosts away from the others. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Woah!"

Chris immediately yells, "Guys! There's no use! We need to call Topaz! Mr. Tanaka! Call her now!"

"Yes Master Chris!"

Meanwhile back at the speedsters..

"Huff! Huff! Huff!" Lilac runs as fast as she could while holding Sonic's hand. "Lilac..." Lilac still tries to run away. Instead of begging her to go back, Sonic decides to run with her, "If you want to feel running, then let's go!"

Sonic uses his boost to dash even more faster, after he grabs Lilac on his arms. "Here we go!" Lilac hugs him a bit tighter, Lilac's was finally relieved she can be with Sonic. However, her heart was crushed by guilt.

Meanwhile...

Officer Topaz was in one of her missions with her troops, however she receives a phone call, "Officer Topaz speaking... Ah! Mister Tanaka! It's so nice to hear from you again! It's been such a long time! How's everything going? ... What?! What do you mean they ran away?!" She suddenly sweat drops, "Okay! Okay i'm on it! We got a blue hedgehog and a purple dragon escaping! Find them and take them to Mr. Thorndyke's home! And don't harm them! I repeat! DO NOT HARM THEM!"

"Affirmative Officer! Okay men! You heard her! Let's go go go!" Every single troop enter the helicopters and police cars. Meanwhile Topaz goes to her motorcycle and goes forward, leading the cars and helicopters. "GO GO GO!"

After hours of running, they finally arrived to a cave where no one can find them. Sonic was sitting on the ground. "Phew! That was a close one!" however, he notices Lilac's eyes filled with tears.

"Lilac..? Are you... Crying..?"

"Shut up! Just shut up okay?!" ,yelled Lilac as Sonic flinches a bit. However, Lilac loses it and starts crying intensely. "This is all my fault... I'm such an idiot..." She places her hands to hide her face. Sonic couldn't let her cry, so he approaches to her, "Lilac... You're no idiot. And it's not your fault.."

"IT IS! OKAY?! I just..."

"Lilac... Listen... There's no reason to blame yourself... You are brave and courageous.. And... I realize why you did it... You didn't want me to go away from you right?"

"I love you Sonic... You're everything to me... Ever since I met you... You brought joy to my life... I still remember the first time we met. But still.. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine Lilac.. I understand your pain..

"Yeah?"

Before anything was said, Lilac places her lips on Sonic, shocking him. Sonic was shocked and probably the very first time he ever get kissed while his eyes were open. However, after feeling the sweetness of the dragon, Sonic's eyes slowly close and receives the love from Lilac's sweet gentle lips. Both speedsters were kissing each other passionately. Sonic lays on the ground while Lilac on the other hand lands on top of him. She puts her hands on the ground to push herself up a little while Sonic puts his hands on Lilac's cheeks. Both separate their lips for some air.

"Huff.. Huff..."

"Oh Sonic..."

Suddenly the love scene was interrupted by flashes of lights pointing at them, as the two react in panic. A women comes in towards them. "Sonic the Hedgehog! I command you to go back to Thorndyke's home."

"Hey! Officer Topaz!"

Lilac was very surprised, "Y-you look familiar."

"I remember you! You're the girl that was searching for your friends!"

"Well.. We have to go right?" Said Sonic. Lilac was still afraid. However Sonic noticed her fear, "Lilac... It's okay."

Meanwhile back at Chris's house...

Chris was trying to turn on the machine but nothing happens. "Crap! The machine's jammed. I wish Tails and Carol were here... *sigh* "

Topaz comes in with the two speedsters. "Thorndyke! I finally got these two back. Don't worry! Nothing's harmed done!"

"Yeah but my machine is busted. It won't turn on! ...wait!" Chris thought of something, "Sonic! Remember how you got back 6 years ago? When I was a kid... Or 6 months ago on your time?"

"Got it! Lilac... Listen... I know we'll be separated away but... No matter what happens... I'll always live inside that heart of yours.." Sonic Smiles as he looks at Lilac. Filled with tears, Lilac still holded her courage. "I understand Sonic"

As the seven chaos emeralds were placed around Sonic. The emeralds started to glow, surprising Lilac. As the emeralds float up around the blue blur, he grips his fists and holds his stance before a golden burst blows around the areas. Sonic's fur was turned from blue to golden yellow, his quills were straight up, and his eyes were turned from green to red. Golden aura started to spread off of Super Sonic's body. Lilac was amazed on seeing him. Super Sonic then holds Lilac's hands and pulls get into the air. Then Super Sonic states, "Lilac... You're the most bravest, awesome, and fastest girl I ever seen. You fight for freedom and I'm grateful..."

However, Lilac responds, "I'm not the only amazing one. You Sonic.. You are... Incredible... You fight for what is right, you use your powers and abilities from what's greater good. Protecting and risking your life just for others... I love you for that..."

Super Sonic and Lilac hold themselves closer to each other. Both of their words to each other were, "I love you..." They both slowly get closer... Closer.. And finally, they lock lips and create a beautiful kiss. After that, a chaos control was activated and a huge flash appears, blocking everything.

On the Treehouse at Planet Avalice...

Lilac slowly gets up only to find herself on top of her bed. She was surprised she was back at her bedroom. Everything was normal. She looked around and had thoughts, "Was all that... Just a dream...?"

Carol and Milla suddenly come in, "Lilac!" They suddenly jump towards her.

"Ooof! Hey girls! Go easy will ya?"

"You were unconscious for days!" Carol said as she was freaking out.

"That long? Wow!"

"Yeah! Well anyways, the Kingdom just requested us to do a mission. That card lover Spade is causing a ruckus! He's plotting to steal the Kingdom Stone again!" Carol stated as she rushed out along with Milla. "Come on!" Carol rushes outside only to climb down the ladders. She rushed to where her motorcycle is and starts the engine. However, Milla comes back to Lilac.

"Milla? What is it?"

"Raff! It was found when you were unconscious. I'll be outside!"

Lilac checked and it was an envelope. "Now what could it be?" As she opened it, she was shocked from who was it from. It was a letter!"

 _ **"Dear Lilac..**_

 _ **I know you thought it might have been a dream. But frankly, it all happened. We had so many fun adventures! We laughed, cried and done everything. I read one of your letters and when I saw, I already knew you were in love with me. So I wanted to make a letter for you. We may be away but that doesn't stop us from accomplishing our dreams and goals. As long as the person is kept inside the heart, then we can do it. I always knew you were special. Not because of your speed but because of your will for freedom. Our adventures end when we STOP RUNNING. Which, given both of us? That ain't happening any time soon!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog"**_

Along with the letter had few pictures of Sonic and Lilac together. Lilac felt that her heart was struck. She couldn't hold her tears. She was crying instantly for such love he's willing to give her. "I promise... I'll never give up..."

"Hurry! Lilac! Come on! We better go!"

As Lilac noticed, she wipes her tears and puts the letter on the table. "Okay! I'm ready! Let's go!" Lilac runs outside and closes the door, as a bit of sunlight shines from the curtains to the letter and the pictures.

Back at Mobius..

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU SONIC!" Said Eggman as he sent Eggbots towards Sonic.

"Let's start like we always did!" Sonic had the pearl necklace on his neck that Lilac made for him. And he thoughts too, "Lilac... I promise in my life I won't give up on my word...

...Thank you... Lilac..."

 _ **After a few months of adventures and drama, the heroes have finally gained victory and most importantly.. Friends. Now back at their homes, they can finally live happily. This is finally the end of Sonic and Lilac: The Power of Chaos!"**_

Suddenly, Sonic sees a mirror on himself and the reflection comes closer to him. However, the reflection grabs Sonic's neck and chokes reflection says, "HAHAHA... Useless trash... Soon you'll be one of us and will kill anything without mercy. Including your loved ones. "DIE!" As soon as blood was shed, Sonic wakes up out of a dream, "No!" He breaths for air to calm down. "...that was the 57th nightmare I had this week... What is wrong with me...?"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **I gotta thank SonicChaosEmerald for helping me not only for fixing the story, but also with posting this! Okay, That's the end of Power of Chaos series! But the story isn't over yet! Because I'm making a SEQUEL of this story which is going to be a Rated M fanfic, due to it's Horror, Action, and Gore Genre. Take a look at this trailer!**_

* * *

Neera: What in the world is this?!

Askal: Don't let that monster take hold of our land! W... W-what the?!

?: You think you can defeat me? Say hello to your death!

Gong: No... IT CANT BE!

 _ **A NEW STORY BEGINS…**_

Magister: We must find a way to restore our worlds once and for all, before catastrophe struck.

Sonic: I'll find a way to restore these worlds!

 _ **RETURNING HEROES...**_

Knuckles: Let's teach those fuckers a lesson they'll never forget!

Sonic: Shadow?!

Shadow: -looks at Sonic- It's been a while...

 _ **NEW DRAMA...**_

Carol: -holds Zao in the throat- What the hell is your problem?! You expect us to shed blood while you stay in your shitty kingdom just for enjoyment?!

Lilac: Sonic has changed... For 2 years.. He's become more serious and aggressive than ever before. He's not even Sonic anymore…

Magister: If we don't do something quickly, we will all perish…

Milla: -points a gun at ?- Get the hell out of here!

Cream: Q_Q!

 _ **IT'S TIME...**_

Neera: What are those things, Magister?!

Magister: Gigantic creatures that are known to kill and eat whatever they could find with blood... They are possessed by the red stone... Known as the Philosopher Orb…

BETRAYAL... Neera: YOU! YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! -runs towards ?-

?: Now you'll all die in these worlds together!

Magister: Who knew that one of their world's greatest heroes can be our world's greatest enemy.

Lilac: I'll stop who ever tries to ruin our home!

Knuckles: -picks up Carol- CAROL! DONT DIE ON ME! SOMEBODY SAVE HER!

 _ **THE WAR BEGINS... WHO WILL WIN...? AND WHO WILL DIE...?**_

Sonic: -escapes ? and turns Super Sonic- This is all your fault... you destroyed everything... you ruined my life... You haunted my dreams... You killed my friends in my dreams! And now that you're free... IM GOING TO KILL YOU! GRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!

 _ **SONIC AND LILAC: SHATTERED HORIZON**_

 _ **Chapter 1 is out now! Check it Out!**_


End file.
